Mas alla del espacio y el tiempo-el inicio
by dark platinum
Summary: Durante un experimento de viaje en el tiempo dos jovenes un cientifico y una ingeniera terminan por error en el ultimo lugar que imaginarian pero no todo es color de rosas pues el solo desea regresar mientras que ella quiere aprovechar la experiencia
1. Chapter 1

Más allá del espacio y el tiempo

Prologo

Ubicación-La Tierra siglo 31 año 3125 ciudad Atlantis {nota del autor- no es la del mito sino una artificial}

En un pasillo de se encontraba un joven cuya apariencia era la de alguien de unos 25 de cabello negro azabache tés pálida casi blanca y ojos color gris seguido de unas escleróticas de color negro vestido con una bata de laboratorio blanca con un logotipo de un átomo color azul en el lado izquierdo del pecho con un pantalón azul oscuro y unos zapatos con aspecto de botas color negro el cual se encontraba tocando una pantalla holográfica con distintas ecuaciones

Joven-me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto

En ese momento se podía ver como una chica de unos 23 con el cabello marrón oscuro amarrado con dos coletas la tés pálida igual que el joven y los mismos ojos pero de color azul vestida con una bata también pero en vez de un átomo había dos engranajes de color amarillo que al encontrarse abierta se podía observar una camisa morada una mini falda negra bajo la cual llevaba unas pantimedias y unas botas de tacón blancas corría en dirección al joven

Chica-se puede saber qué haces aquí Thomas-le pregunto al joven

Thomas-lo siento Laura es que estaba revisando mis cálculos para la prueba

Laura-mira entiendo que te preocupe pero no es motivo para retrasar te 1 hora después de todo la kronosfera es tu invento

Thomas-lo sé es solo que no quiero que…ah

Laura-si tienes razón quizá deberíamos posponerlo un poco más ya sabes para hacer más pruebas

Thomas-no ya lo hemos pospuesto lo suficiente y eso de que es mi invento es un poco excesivo después de todo tú me ayudaste bastante a construirla

Laura-bueno si te ayude pero tu hiciste todo

Thomas-bueno entonces será mejor que vallamos a la pista de aterrizaje y nos cercioremos de que hice las cosas bien no te parece

Laura-estoy de acuerdo vamos

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una zona amplia en la que se encontraban naves con aspecto de punta de flecha redondeada color gris metálico

Thomas-bueno cual es la nuestra

Laura-a que ya que esta allá-señalo una de las naves que tenía el número 26 grabado en el lado derecho

Thomas-bueno vamos

Ambos subieron por la rampa de acceso de la parte trasera de la nave

Thomas-bueno es hora de ver que puedes hacer-dijo posando su mano en un objeto similar a una bola de cristal del tamaño de un puño que se encontraba conectada a la nave por varios cables y en cuyo interior se podían observar anillo conectado como un giroscopio y en el centro una diminuta esfera de color negro

Laura-tu pilotea la nave y yo controlo el campo de energía

Thomas bien pero solo porque yo soy mejor piloto…iniciando secuencia de encendido-aparecieron pantallas holográficas en el panel- propulsores en marcha y despegue

La nave despego de la pista subiendo cada vez más hacia el cielo mientras dejaban atrás una ciudad que flotaba en el mar con inmensos rascacielos de metal y cristal que resplandecían, mientras que la nave subió hasta salir de La Tierra y llegar al espacio

Laura-bueno ahora a donde Thomas

Thomas-tomaremos el camino a Ceres y allí haremos el salto temporal con destino La Tierra mediados del siglo XX

Laura-déjame adivinar quieres ver a Nicola Tesla hacer su famoso experimento de energía inalámbrica cierto

Thomas-pues claro que quiero después de todo él es mi héroe de la infancia y ahora que tengo la oportunidad no voy a desaprovecharla

Laura-está bien mientras no alteremos la historia porque no ver un momento histórico

Thomas-exacto ahora activar motor de pliegue-dijo con mucha emoción ajustando los controles haciendo que la nave se cubriera de energia azul para luego acelerar como un haz de luz en el espacio dejando a la tierra atras solo para reaparecer de nuevo cerca de un planetoide gris

Laura-bueno mira ya llegamos a Ceres-dijo al ver el planetoide

Thomas –excelente comenzare a programar las coordenadas para el salto

Laura-espera los sensores indican que algo se acerca-menciono al ver que su pantalla mostraba algo

Thomas –que es un meteorito

Laura-no según los datos del sensor es algún tipo de lectura energética

Thomas-de que tipo

Laura-parece ser energía temporal

Thomas –que...Eso es imposible no ha habido viajes en el tiempo hoy

Laura-lo sé pero eso es lo que indica además parece que se acerca a nosotros

SONIDO DE ENCENDIDO

Thomas-maldición la kronosfera se encendió-menciono Thomas al voltease y ver los anillo del artefacto comenzar a girar en torno a esfera negra del centro

Laura-puedes apagarla

Thomas-no lo creo pero tu podrías desconectarla hasta que esa cosa no deje de perseguirnos-dijo mientras pilotaba la nave de manera evasiva ante la masa de energía que los perseguía

Thomas-espera intentare llamar al centro de control

En una sala amplia con distintas pantallas flotando, personas monitoreándolas y un hombre con el pelo canoso y un uniforme blanco con toques dorados que identificaba que era militar quien observaba una pantalla amplia en la que apareció Thomas

Thomas-control aquí lanzadera 26 nos está persiguiendo lo que parece ser energía temporal

Militar-espere un momento lanzadera dijo energía temporal

Thomas-si eso fue lo que dije

Militar-pero eso no tiene sentido hoy no ha habido viajes temporales

Thomas-lo sé pero eso es lo que nos está persiguiendo en este momento señor les sugiero que intent…..-distorsión

Militar-recuperen la señal

Controlador-eso intentamos señor pero la señal … es como si no estuviera allí

Militar-explíquese

Controlador-es como si la señal fuese solo un eco en el espacio

Militar-como es eso posible se supone que eso solo ocurre si una señal vieja por una anomalía espacio tiempo

Controlador-señor tengo una teoría para explicar este caso

Militar-de que se trata

Controlador-la persona que iba en la lanzadera era Thomas un viejo colega que según me conto estaba trabajando en un proyecto que revolucionaria el viaje por el espacio y el tiempo y por lo que los sensores muestran yo diría que coincide pero en cuanto a la extraña energía que detectamos no creo que sea obra suya

Militar-si lo que dice es cierto entonces no podremos rastrearlo atreves de la línea temporal, pero como sabe que no es obra suya

Controlador-porque si algo se de los viajes en el tiempo es que no se puede generar dos patrones de energía temporal al mismo tiempo

Militar-en ese caso solo podemos esperar que vuelvan, analizar las lecturas del fenómeno y avisar a sus familias de este incidente

En la nave hace unos minutos

Laura-que sucedió con la comunicación

Thomas-no lo sé parece que el campo de distorsión está interfiriendo con las comunicaciones

Laura-puedes restablecerlas

Thomas-no lo creo parece que estamos solos, pudiste apagarla

Laura-no creo que lo que no persigue la está sobrecargando

En ese instante la nave fue alcanzada por la energía cubriéndola por completo

Thomas-sujétate Laura intentare zafarnos antes de que la nave

VOS DIGITAL-INCIANDO SALTO TEMPORAL EN 5

Thomas-maldición no no no esto no debía pasar Laura agárrate fuerte

4

3

2

1

VOS DIGITAL-SALTO TEMPORAL INICIADO

La nave se cubrió con una burbuja de energía traslucida que desapareció en un flash dejando solo el espacio vacío

FIN DEL PROLOGO

QUE LES ESPERA A THOMAS Y A LAURA AHORA QUE SE AVECINAN A UN LUGAR QUE LAURA CONOCE Y QUE A THOMAS NO LE AGRADA


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA LEER**

 **DARK PLATINUM-HELLOOOO FUTUROS LECTORES O LECTORAS NO DISCRIMINO;) AQUI AL HABLA EL NOVATO DE PLATINO QUERIA TOMAR ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO PARA RESPONDER A UNA DUDA DE C-MOON19 QUIEN ME PREGUNTO SOBRE THOMAS Y ALA CUAL RESPONDERE CON GUSTO**

 **VERAS NO ES QUE A EL LE DESAGRADAN POR COMPLETO SOLO QUE EL PREFIERE MANTENERSE AL MARGEN DE ELLOS POR CONSIDERARLOS DEMACIADO INFANTILES Y NO ESTAR PREPARADOS TODAVIA PERO SI QUIERES ENTENDER MAS TE SUGIERO QUE LEAS ESTE CAPITULO**

 **O ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE SI EL TIENE QUE SER LA VOZ DE LA RAZON POR OBVIAS RAZONES**

 **BUENO HASTA AQUI MEJOR LOS DEJO LEER EN PAZ SE DESPIDE DARK PLATINUM**

* * *

Más allá del espacio y el tiempo capitulo 1-EL MUNDO QUE SOLO VEIAMOS

Ubicación-En un conducto de energía

La nave se encontraba dando giros brusco mientras que los dos humanos intentaban aferrarse a cualquier cosa que tuvieran cerca

Thomas-AHHHH laura intenta apagar la kronosfera yo veré si puedo sacarnos del conducto

Laura-espera un momento thomas si salimos del conducto de de esa manera tan brusca podríamos terminar en cualquier lugar del espacio tiempo-decia ella con cierto miedo que eso suponía

Thomas-lo se laura pero a este paso la kronosfera podría dejar de emitir el campo temporal alrededor de la nave y sabes bien lo que eso significaría para los dos

Laura-estoy al tanto thomas pero si salimos en un agujero negro o peor el mismísimo big bang la radiación temporal será lo ultimo de lo que nos preocuparemos

Thomas-tienes una mejor idea entonces-pregunto el mientras intentaba controlar la nave

Laura-no-respondió ella con un suspiro-espera mira allí-apunto hacia un desgarro en el conducto

Thomas-muy bien sujétate intentare llevarnos a el-decía el mientras presionaba varios controles del panel holográfico

RAPIDAMENTE LA NAVE SE ACERCABA AL DESGARRO QUE COMENSO A EMITIR UN GRAN RESPLANDOR

Thomas-joder laura solo estero que no nos lleve demasiado cerca de una estrella-decía el mientras que con una mano se cubría los ojos y presionaba uno de los botones de la pantalla haciendo que el cristal delantero se hiciera mas opaco-bueno asi esta mejor

Laura-thomas si esto no resulta y son mis ultimas palabras quiero que sepas que yo te quie…..

PERO LAURA NO TERMINO DE HABLAR PUES TERMINO POR CAER INCONCIENTE

Thomas-laura LAURA despierta no te quedes dor.. -el también quedo inconciente sobre el panel

EL RESPLANDOR SE HACIA CADA VEZ MAS INTENSO HASTA QUE LA NAVE FUE COMPLETAMENTE CUVIERTA POR LA LUZ

Ubicación-espacio desconocido cerca de un planeta similar ala tierra

UN PORTAL DE COLOR BLANCO COMENZO A ABRIRCE DEJANDO SALIR UNA PEQUEÑA NAVE CON DOS HUMANOS INCONCIENTES HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS SE DESPERTO DE GOLPE AL GOLPEARCE CONTRA EL TABLERO DE LA NAVE VIENDO QUE SE DIRIGUIAN CON UNA TRAYECTORIA DE IMPACTO HACIA EL PLANETA QUE LOS ATRAIA

Thomas-MIERDA laura despierta vamos despierta-el sacudió ala chica hasta que esta despertó de manera sobre saltada al darse cuenta de que caian pero rápidamente se controlo

Thomas-NO puedo controlarla el panel no responde-decía el mientras presionaba el panel pero esta no mostraba los controles holográficos-Maldición habrá que hacerlo ala antigua-menciono el jalando unas palancas de control de la parte de abajo del panel

Laura-desplegare los paracaídas y alerones de emergencia tu intenta aterrizar esta cosa-dicho esto rápidamente ella tiro de una palanca que se encontraba en el piso

HACIENDO QUE CUATRO MALLAS ENTRELAZADAS HEXAGONALMENTE SE DESPRENDIERAN DEL CASCO Y SE ENSENDIERAN FORMANDO UNAS PANTALLA DE COLOR AZUL QUE ACTUABAN PARA FRENAR LA NAVE MIENTRAS QUE UNOS PEQUEÑOS ALERONES INTENTABAN REDUCIR TODAVIA MAS LA VELOCIDA Y DAR ALA NAVE ALGO DE ESTABILIDAD

Thomas-JODER eso apenas redujo la velocidad y para colmo no veo ningún lugar donde aterrizar

Laura-que me dices de ese pequeño claro de allí-dijo ella señalando una zona despejada de un bosque

Thomas-bueno creo que no hay opción sujeta bien y agacha la cabeza

ELLA RAPIDAMENTE SE PUSO EN POSICION ASEGURANDOSE DE AGARARSE BIEN AL ACIENTO

Thomas-bien aquí VAMOSSSSSS-gritaba el mientras la nave se acercaba cada vez mas al suelo

HASTA QUE LA MISMA FINALMENTE CHOCO CON EL SUELO DEJANDO TRAS DE SI UN SURCO DE TIERRA MOVIDA Y QUEMADA ACOMPAÑADA DE VARIOS ARBOLES ARRANCADOS DE RAIZ Y PARTIDOS TERMINANADO POR CHOCAR CON UNA GRAN ROCA QUE LA DETUVO

Thomas-bueno ese no fue mi mejor aterrizaje pero al menos seguimos de una pieza tu estas bien laura-pregunto el joven a su compañera

Laura-si eso creo por suerte parece ser que no tengo nada roto-respondió ella tanteando su cuerpo en busca de daños-pero que hay de ti estas bien también

Thomas-descuida se necesita mas que esto para dañarme además no es la primera vez que tengo que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia

Laura-fiuu me alegra que…..espera un momento cuando hiciste algo como esto

Thomas-solo digamos que mi padre nos enseño a mi hermano y a mi algunas cosas-respondió el con cara de estar recordando buenos tiempos

Laura-y eso incluye como aterrizar de una manera tan brusca-pregunto ella con cara de estas bromeando

Thomas-mira de cualquier forma no importa ya lo importante ahora es averiguar donde y si es posible cuando estamos

Laura-y que hay de la nave

Thomas-revisémosla por fuera-dijo el mientras se levanta de la silla y laura le seguía has la parte de atrás

Laura-que sucede por que no la abres-pregunto ella refiriéndose ala compuerta

Thomas-parece que ni siquiera los sistema de apertura de la compuerta funcionan-suspiro el con los ojos cerrados-bueno hagámoslo ala antigüita

EL PROCEDIO A TOMAR UN INTERRUCTOR AL LADO DE LA COMPUERTA JALANDOLO HACIA ABAJO HACIENDO QUE LA PARTE TRACERA DE LA NAVE SE ABRIERA DE MANERA LENTA HASTA QUE AMBOS SALIERON DE LA MISMA DANDO UN PROFUNDO RESPIRO

Thomas-espera algo no se siente bien es como si algo estuviera

Laura-envolviéndonos-termino de decir ella

Thomas-si exacto pero no tiene sentido…amenos que-se detuvo un momento para pensar

Laura-crees que sea narcosis temporal-pregunto ella con cara seria

Thomas-es probable y era justo lo que estaba pensando pero esta sensación no coincide con lo descrito en clase de historia

Laura-si lo recuerdo pero y si la kronosfera tienes efectos secundarios que no conocemos

Thomas-no lo creo recuerda que hice pruebas a pequeña escala y ninguna ocasiono efectos como estos aunque por otro lado en ninguno de mis simulacros plantee un evento como este así que a falta de mas pruebas podrías tener la razón

Laura-entonces que solo esperamos a que se nos pase y ya

Thomas-no eso solo nos aria perder tiempo valioso lo mejor será aprovechar cada hora de luz que tengamos antes del anochecer

Laura-vale déjame ver mi nexo banda-dijo ella refiriéndose al objeto de su brazo derecho con apariencia de reloj pero con la parte central hecha de una pieza entera de cristal y el resto era solo una banda de color rosa

Thomas-que pasa

Laura-bueno no vas a creerte esto pero mi banda no responde-decía ella mientras tocaba la parte de cristal

Thomas-joder espera un momento me pregunto si también-rápidamente el abrió su bata rebelando una camisa de color gris y un objeto unido a su cinturón blanco con forma de pirámide cuyo tamaño era un poco mas grande que una canica también de color gris y marcas de circuitos-maldición tu también mobius-dijo el refiriéndose al objeto

Laura-esto ya me esta preocupando en serio thomas una cosa es que la nave se descomponga pero las bandas y ahora esto-señalo la pirámide que sostenía thomas y un cubo del mismo tamaño en su mano

Thomas-lo se la situación no es para nada favorable pero debemos concentrarnos si no la cosa podría ir nos a peor

Laura-bien en ese caso yo me quedo y reviso la nave a ver si encuentro la razón de esto y tu explora un como el área

Thomas-bien volveré en una hora pero si necesitas algo contáctame por telepatía ok

Laura-bien entonces te veré en una hora-dijo ella con cara de preocupación mientras se metía de nuevo ala nave y thomas se alejaba del claro adentrándose dentro del bosque

Ubicación-bosque misterioso 15 minutos después

Thomas- carajo que fastidio y para colmo esta condenada sensación todavía no se me quita joder ni siquiera puedo sentir algo en este condenado bosque-pensaba el con cara de querer quemar todo el bosque solo de frustración

20 MINUTOS DESPUES THOMAS CONTINUO CAMINANDO HASTA LLEGAR A UN PEQUEÑO ARROLLO DE AGUA CRISTALINA EN EL CUAL EL SE DETUVO PARA REFRESCARSE

Thomas-bueno al menos podre remojarme la garganta-pensaba el mientras tomaba algo de agua de arrollo y se limpiaba la cara-espera siento algo dentro del agua podría ser-volvió a pensar acercando un poco su mano hasta que

DEL ARROLLO SALIO UNA CRIATURA QUE THOMAS SOLO RECONOCIO COMO UNA HIDRA UNA CRIATURA QUE SE SUPONE SOLO DEVERIA EXISTIR EN LAS FANTASIAS DE SU MUNDO Y CUYOS OJOS LE VEIAN COMO A UN BOCADILLO

Thomas-si crees que seré tu almuerzo come esto FIRE SOUL-apunto su mano hacia la criatura pero nada paso-esto no es bueno

THOMAS COMENZO A ESQUIVAR LOS DISTINTOS GOLPES Y MORDIDAS QUE LA CRIATURA INTENTABA ACESTARLE

Thomas-maldita criatura YA FUE SUFICIENTE-grito el pasando ala ofensiva

AHORA ERA LA HIDRA QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA RETROCEDIENDO SIN EMBARGO A THOMAS A UN LE COSTABA PELEAR CON LA SENSACION QUE TENIA SOBRE SU CUERPO

Thomas-mierda ni si quiera puedo pelear bien-pensó el-espera por que de repente mi cuerpo se siente mas ligero-menciono el mientras esquivaba otro ataque de la bestia ahora con muchas mas facilidad-bueno hasta aquí llegas-llevando su brazo hasta atrás y comenzando a cargar energía de color morado oscuro en su mano-HABER SI TIENES TANTA HAMBRE-rápidamente extendió su mano hacia adelante desplegando un potente rayo de energía-NULL LANCE

EL RAYO LE DIO DE LLENO A LA HIDRA DEJANDO ALA BESTIA CON UN AGUJERO EN EL ABDOMEN Y UN CHARCO DE SANGRE A SU ALREDEDOR

Thomas-coño solo quería aturdirla ahora enserio debo saber donde diablos hemos acabado-pensó el mientras veía el cadáver de la criatura que intento merendárselo-como sea será mejor que explore un poco mas y en cuanto a ti-miro el cadáver de nuevo-bueno todos tenemos que comer y con suerte laura no se enterara o le dara un ataque

EL COMENZO A ALEJARCE DEL CADAVER PARA CONTINUAR CAMINANDO POR OTROS 20 MINUTOS HASTA QUE VIO UN UNA LUZ TENUE AL FINAL DE UNOS ARBOLES PERO CUANDO LLEGO LO UNICO QUE PENSO ERA QUE SI LA SITUACION YA ERA MALA AHORA ERA MUCHO PEOR PUES ANTE EL SE ENCONTRABA LO QUE PARECIA SER UN ARBOL HECHO CASA QUE EL RECONOCIO SOLO POR ALGO QUE LAURA LE HABIA CONTADO UNA VEZ ACERCA DE UN MUNDO QUE HABIA VISTO ATRAVES DE LA VISION

Thomas-esto no es bueno pero si esta es la casa de esa tal zecora entonces debo estar en el bosque everfree y por ende en equestria-suspiro-bueno de todos los lugares que conocemos teníamos que acabar aquí solo espero que sea de las buenas-pensaba el con una cara de fastidio ante la revelación que acababa de tener

PERO NO PUDO TERMINAR DE PENSAR CUANDO SINTIO UNA PRECENCIA DETRÁS DE EL HACIENDO QUE EL VOLTERA RAPIDAMENTE SOLO PARA ENCONTRAR A UNA CEBRA CON ANILLOS DORADOS POR SU CUERPO QUE EL AL INSTANTE RECONOCIO COMO ZECORA

Zecora-acaso un humano eres pero se supone que existir dejaron-dijo la cebra con cierto curiosidad en su rostro

Thomas-no no no si alguien se entera de esto seguro que nos echan un regaño cuando volvamos a Atlantis buenos laura espero me perdones por tener que hacerle esto a esta cebra pero no puedo arriesgarme a romper las reglas-pensó el rápidamente mientras veía ala cebra con cara de estar pensando

Zecora- discul….-la cebra no pudo terminar de hablar pues sus ojos se pusieron de un color morado claro antes de caer inconsciente al suelo

Thomas-deberás lo siento zecora sobre todo por el dolor de cabeza con el que despertaras pero no puedo dejar que recuerdes lo que aquí paso además necesito algo de información-dijo el agachándose y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la cebra-listo con eso bastara al menos ya podremos ubicarnos espera….laura-dijo el sintiendo una voz llamarlo

Ubicación-nave hace unos segundos

LAURA CONTINUABA EN LA NAVE REVIANDO UN OBJETO CON FORMA DE CILINDRO QUE SOBRE SALIA DEL PISO DE LA NAVE CON UNA CARA QUE DEMOSTRABA LO FRUSTRADA QUE SE ENCONTRABA ANTE LA SITUACION

Laura- por favor que no se trate de una ruptura-se repetía mentalmente mientras seguía revisando el objeto cilíndrico-suspiro-buenos no esta roto que suerte-dijo ella con un pequeño alivio en su rostro

PERO EL PEQUEÑO ALIVIO LE DURO POCO AL PERCATARSE DE ALGO QUE NI EN SUS PEORES PESADILLAS UBIESE PODIDO CREE

Laura-A POR FAVOR TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO debo contactar a thomas-dijo ella mientras procedía a concentrarse para poder hablar con el

DE REGRESO CON THOMAS

NOTA DEL AUTOR- CUANDO APARESCAN {} SIGNIFICA QUE LA CONVERSACION ES TELEPATICA Y NO VERBAL

Thomas-{que pasa laura}

Laura-{tienes que regresar de inmediato no vas a creerte lo que descubrí}

Thomas-{te entiendo tu tampoco vas a creer donde estamos pero será mejor que te lo diga cuando regrese}

Laura-{bien pero date prisa}

Thomas-{estaré en un parpadeo devuelta}vale no puedo perder mas tiempo aunque mas me vale pensar como explicarle la situación y con suerte evitar problemas-dijo el comenzando a correr dejando atrás la casa de la cebra y usando su energía para desplazarse mas rápido por el bosque

THOMAS SIGUIO CORRIENDO POR EL BOSQUE A TODA VELOCIDAD RECORRIENDO EL CAMINO POR EL CUAL HABIA VENIDO PERO ESTA VES SOLO LE TOMO 5 MINUTOS VOLVER AL CLARO DONDE ESTABA LA NAVE COMENZANDO A CAMINAR NUEVAMENTE

Thomas-bueno eso fue menos agotador de lo que me esperaba aunque si estamos en equestria no debería sorprenderme-pensaba el mientras se acercaba a laura que le esperaba fuera de la misma con una cara que no auspiciaba nada bueno

Laura-thomas al fin llegaste-dijo ella acercándose a el

Thomas-si pero dime por que me llamaste-pregunto el

Laura-buenos veras tengo dos noticias una buena y la otra no tanto

Thomas-vale pues dime la buena primero

Laura-pues después de revisar la nave entera es seguro que esta en perfectas condiciones

Thomas-exelente-suspiro-vale ahora dame la mala

Laura-veras resulta que las celda de éter se descargo

Thomas-QUE pero si esas cosa se supone que producen energía de forma casi ilimitada estas segura

Laura-me temo que si y créeme yo también reaccione igual pero dime que fue lo que descubriste tu

Thomas-pues también tengo noticias buenas y malas cual prefieres

Laura-empieza por la buena

Thomas-esta bien por el lado bueno ya se donde y cuando estamos

Laura-vale eso ya es un progreso pero que pasa con la mala

Thomas-mira te lo diré pero debes controlarte ok

Laura-venga sabes que puedo manejar lo que sea no puede ser peor que la mía o si-dijo ella con cara confiada

Thomas-esta bien pero no te alteres lo que ocurre es que estamos-suspiro-en equestria

Laura-thomas escucha no es un secreto para mi que equestria no es de tus temas favoritos pero no te parece un poco infantil ese tipo de bromas en este momento-respondio ella con cierta duda en su rostro

Thomas-laura sabes bien que cuando la situación es seria no dejo espacio para las bromas

Laura-entonces de verdad verdad estamos en equetria

Thomas-si pero no vallas a…

THOMAS NO PUDO CONTINUAR AL VERSE INTERRUMPIDO POR LAURA QUIEN COMENZO A DAR SALTITOS POR LA FELICIDAD

Laura-ooooh esto será increíble-decia constantemente entre cada salto

HASTA QUE UN LLAMADO LE ISO REGRESAR

Thomas-laura- dijo el trayéndola devuelta

Laura-si thomas que ocurre-preguntaba ella con cara de gran emoción

Thomas-escucha se que estas emocionada por esto pero recuerda no vallas a dejar que influyan en tu razonamiento-le recordó el ala joven con una cara que denotaba seriedad y posando su mano en el hombro de ella

Laura-lo siento tienes razón me deje llevar por el momento es solo que cuando empecé a usar la visión para ver este mundo lleno de paz y alegría no pude evitar sentirme un poco envidiosa de como como viven sin tantas preocupaciones-le contesto la joven al chico

Thomas-te entiendo pero no olvides la directriz de contacto con otras razas-suspiro-al final de cuentas se que en estos momentos debe ser difícil resistir el impulso de querer ir a poniville pero no debemos contaminar su cultura no solo por ellos si también por nosotros

Laura- ja sabes a veces me pregunto donde estaría sin ti en estos momentos

Thomas-bueno tomando en cuenta tu largo historial por rebeldía es seguro que sin mi como tu como novio ya te hubieran echado del departamento de ingenieros

Laura-QUE oh vamos no soy tan rebelde

Thomas-oh enserio tendré que recordarte entonces cada regaño del jefe del departamento y que no se te olvide que estabas a punto de exponerte de manera despreocupada ante una raza que no esta preparada a demás yo casi me expongo con zecora y tuve que borrar su mente

Laura-espera te encontraste con zecora-pregunto ella

Thomas-pues si pero no te preocupes por ella solo la puse a dormir

Laura-entonces solo usaste un choque psionico

Thomas-si-dijo el con simpleza

Laura-pero como yo ni siquiera puedo percibir algo y estoy segura que es por la energía que fluye en este mundo

Thomas-si yo también llegue a la misma deducción pero creo que se como hacer que funcione

Laura-vale dime

Thomas-recuerdas el concepto de como fluye la energía psionica por el cuerpo que nos enseñaron en el colegio

Laura-si recuerdo que nos explicaron que la energía debe fluir desde el cuerpo hasta aquello que nos rodea y así influir en ello

Thomas-si pero aquí el problema es la energía que los locales llaman ´magia´-dijo esto ultimo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos-y puesto que nuestros cuerpos expelen energía y aquí esta fluye de manera constante ambas debieron chocar como dos imanes bloqueando nuestro poder

Laura-espera si son como dos imanes entonces solo hay que mostrar la otra cara y forzar un poco cierto

Thomas-si pero ten cuidado no vallas a atraer mas de lo necesario

Laura-bueno veamos si funciona- ella procediendo a concentrarse lo mas posible para canalizar su poder que comenzó a manifestarse en un pequeño orbe que apareció en su mano-bueno creo que estamos de vuelta-dijo ella disolviendo el orbe de su mano

Thomas-bien ahora que ya recuperaste tu poder tenemos que mover la nave de aquí

Laura-si lo mejor será moverla si consideramos que si estamos en el everfree eso sicnifica que alguien de poniville pudo vernos

Thomas-bien entonces a la cuenta de 3 lista-el extendió su mano hacia adelante

Laura-lista empieza-respondió ella también extendiendo su mano

Thomas-1

Laura-2

Thomas y Laura-ahora arriba-ambos comenzaron a levantar sus manos haciendo que la nave se encuentre suspendida del suelo por solo unos centímetros pero lo suficiente para poder llevarla

Thomas-bien vamos a llevarla a un pequeño lugar cubierto que vi de camino a aquí-dijo el mientras que los dos se ponían a cada lado de la nave comenzando a caminar con la nave siendo lleva de forma telequinetica

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CAPITAL DE EQUESTRIA CANTERLOT EN EL CASTILLO

Ubicación-sala del trono 2 hora después

EN LA SALA DEL TRONO SE ENCONTRABA LA PRINCESA CELESTIA QUIEN LE HABLABA A UN PEGASO DE PELAJE GRIS Y CRIN AZUL CON ARMADURA REAL T UNA CUTIE MARK DE UN TORNADO

Celestia-entonces dígame comandante wild storm como va la misión de reconocimiento que le pedí-pregunto la yegua desde su trono

Wild s-princesa ya envié a varios pegasos a investigar el área pero no encontraron nada solo un largo surco de tierra y arboles pero en cuanto al objeto que lo provoco no hay rastro

Celestia-entiendo gracias por cumplir puedes retirarte

Wild s-princesa-respondio el agachando la cabeza y retirandoce

Celestia-debo encontrar el objeto que vi hace unas horas-pensó la monarca del sol mientras recordada como lo vio

FLASHBAG

CELESTIA SE ENCONTRABA EN EL VALCON DE UNA DE LAS TORRES USANDO SU TELECOPIO PARA VER A SUS PEQUEÑOS PONIS

Celestia-parece ser que será un día tranquilo en equestria-eso pensaba ella hasta que vio como algo caía del cielo a gran velocidad a acompañado de lo que ella interpreto como un paracaídas-pero que es eso….debo llamar al comandante y alas chicas

PRESENTE

Celestia-me pregunto que será eso-dijo ella sin notar que su hermana la princesa luna se encontraba a su lado

Luna-todavía no encontraron el objeto que callo del cielo-pregunto a su hermana

Celestia-no hermana según parece el objeto ya no esta

Lunas-entonces alguien o algo tuvo que haberlo movido-dijo la yegua con cara de estar pensando

Celestia-tal vez pero si alguien lo movió solo espero que las chica tengan cuidado si lo encuentran-respondió la monarca con cara de preocupación

MIENTRAS EN EL BOSQUE LO DOS HUMANOS YA HABIAN MOBIDO LA NAVE HASTA UNA ZONA APARTADA SIN SABER QUE YA LOS ESTABAN BUSCANDO


	3. Chapter 3

Mas allá del espacio y el tiempo capitulo 2-UN CONTACTO NO DESEADO

Ubicación-bosque everfree

LOS DOS HUMANOS HABIAN TERMINADO DE MOVER LA NAVE HASTA UN PEQUEÑO ARROLLO EL CUAL ERA CUBIERTO POR FRONDOSOS ARBOLES IMPIDIENDO VERLOS DESDE ARRIBA

Thomas-bueno ya la movimos ahora deberíamos armar un pequeño campamento asi que revisemos los suministros de emergencia de la nave-dijo el mientras los dos entraban ala nave y quitaban uno de los paneles de la pared revelando varios objetos-bueno haber que tenemos aquí-dijo el para comenzar a hacer una lista

Laura-bueno sin contar las herramientas que requieran una batería todavía tenemos,2 cuchillo de aleación de diamante y obsidiana,7 barras fluorescentes,12 barras nutricionales ,2 cantimploras y 1 pedernal-termino de enumerar las provisiones

Thomas-vale al menos tenemos por donde empezar bueno yo iré por algo de leña

Laura-esta bien yo iré por algo de agua entonces –dijo ella mientras tomaba las cantimploras y thomas se encargaba de romper algunas ramas

MIENTRAS TANTO AL OTRO LADO DEL BOSQUE UN GRUPO DE PONIS CONOCIDAS SIMPLEMENTE COMO LAS MANE SIX SE ENCONTRABAN INVESTIGANDO EL SURCO QUE HABIA DEJADO EL EXTRAÑO OBJETO CAIDO DEL CIELO HASTA QUE UNA DE ELLAS PREGUNTO

Twilight-hey chicas que creen que haya dejado este camino de destrucción-pregunto la alicornio de color morado a las otras yeguas

Applejack-sinceramente no lo se terrón de azúcar pero nada que pueda generar tanta destrucción puede ser bueno-contesto la poni con sombrero

Pinki pie-oh que tal si se trata de alguien nuevo entonces podría hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida-dijo la alegre poni mientras daba saltitos usando su cola como resorte

Rarity-no creo que se traten de amigos querida es decir mira esto-dijo apuntando con su casco la destrucción causada por el objeto-además mira a fluttershy-dijo esta ves apuntado a la pegaso amarilla quien se encontraba muy triste al ver como muchos nidos de aves y algunas madrigueras habían sido destruidas

Fluttershy-no puedo creerlo quien podría ser tan malo para hacerle esto a los pobres animalitos-dijo la pegaso en un tono casi de susurro y una cara que se hubiese llenado de lagrimas de no ser por un casco azul que se poso en su hombro

Rainbow dash-vamos fluttershy no te desanimes estoy segura de que podremos ayudarte a reconstruir las casas de los animales y cuando encontremos al culpable lo haremos pagar-dijo la pegaso azul a su amiga

Twilight-hey chicas que tal si le preguntamos a zecora ella conoce el bosque y pudo haber visto algo-dijo la poni de color morado

Rarity-tal ves querida pero no te parece que deberíamos espera a mañana digo ya esta atardeciendo-dijo la yegua de color blanco señalando el cielo de color anaranjado

Twilight-esta bien entonces esperaremos hasta mañana de acuerdo chicas

Todas-SI

POR OTRO LADO UNA HORA DESPUES LOS DOS HUMANOS YA HABIAN MONTADO UNA FOGATA, SENTANDOCE A CADA LADO DEL FUEGO MIENTRRAS COMIAN UNAS BARRAS DE COLOR BLANCO Y MIRABAN EL CIELO NOCTURNO

Thomas-oye laura te importa si te pregunto algo-preguntaba el mientras dada un mordico a la barra blanca

Laura-que sucede thomas-dijo ella dando otro mordisco ala barra

Thomas-pues me preguntaba cuando usaste la visión para ver esas equestrias alas que fueron otros humanos como les fue a ellos-pregunto el mientras miraba la fogata

Laura-pues la verdad aparte de que parece ser que este bosque tiene la cualidad de atraer a los humanos cuando llegan no creo que tengamos tantos los mismos problemas que ellos después de todo si solo nos quedamos aquí no creo que nos encuentren-dijo la chica con calma-por que lo preguntas

Thomas-solo era por curiosidad por si acaso necesitamos un plan de emergencia o en caso de que intentes ir a poniville cuando me duerma-dijo el con cara de picardía

Laura-OH vamos thomas lo de hace rato solo fue un lapsus momentáneo no soy tan idiota como para romper las reglas después de todo si volvemos a Atlantis no quiero que me echen la bronca

Thomas-si lo se es solo que esta situación parece tan irreal

Laura-te entiendo siempre quise venir aquí pero sabia que un viaje desde un plano dimensional a otro seria un reto excesivo incluso con nuestras tecnologías actuales y aun así aquí estamos pero ahora la cuestión es si podemos volver

Thomas-ja eso era lo ultimo que esperaba que dijeras laura

Laura-eh por que lo dices

Thomas-bueno por que los dos sabemos que si no existiera la directriz hace ya horas que me hubieras arrastrado con los ponis o me equivoco

Laura- a venga ya vas a seguir con eso sabes no es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada rato a demás deberíamos centrarnos en intentar hacer arrancar la nave y así tal vez podamos recrear el fenómeno que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar

Thomas-bueno tu revisaste la nave crees que podamos hacerla harrancar

Laura-de momento no podremos hacer mucho no hasta que las celdas de poder se recargen y podamos usar las herramientas eso si la magia no hace de las suyas como con nosotros-termino de decir mirando la nave

Thomas-en ese caso lo mejor será dormir y reunirnos en el mundo onírico para comenzar a trabajar en algo que nos ayude por si eso pasa-decía el mientras entraba en la nave y se recostaba en la silla mientras que laura en la otra

Laura-espera y que hacemos con la compuerta si la dejamos abierta podía entrar alguna criatura

Thomas-no te preocupes hace rato antes de que volvieras con el agua me encarge de orinar alrededor del campamento para mantenerlos a raya

Laura- eso es asqueroso-decia ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla para intentar dormir y ponía cara de asco

Thomas-si se que es un asco pero al menos evitara que algo nos ataque mientras dormimos

Laura-suspiro-supongo que eso explica por que no e sentido ninguna presencia cercana al campamento

Thomas-bueno entonces es un hecho que si funciono así que buenos noches laura-termino de decir el para cerrar sus ojos

Laura-buenas noches thomas-termino de decir para también cerrar sus ojos

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT CELESTIA SE ENCONTRABA TERMINANADO DE LEER UN PERGAMINO ENVIADO POR TWILIGHT HASTA QUE ENTRO SU HERMANA PREGUNTANDO CON CURIOSIDAD EN EL ROSTRO

Luna-dime hermana como les fue a twilight y sus amigas

Celestia-por desgracia no descubrieron mas que los pegasos que envio el comandante storm pero dice que mañana reanudaran la búsqueda comenzando por preguntarle a zecora si pudo ver algo

Luna-esa es una gran idea si consideramos que ella conoce el bosque everfree mejor que muchos ponis-dijo ella con cara serena hasta que vio que su hermana tenia cara de preocupación-que pasa hermana te noto un poco decaída-pegunto ella

Celestia-es solo que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el averiguar que es esa cosa y mas importante si alguien realmente la movió quienes eran y por que

Luna-en todo caso hermana no creo que seas de mucha utilidad si te dejas agobiar por esto-dijo luna para calmar a su hermana

Celestia-puede que tengas razón hermana creo que lo mejor será dejar de pensar en esto un rato y dormir no crees

Luna-me parece lo mejor de todas formas ya debo ir a vigilar los sueños-dijo la yegua para despedirse de su hermana y retirarse a su cuarto para comenzar su labor

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS O ONIRICO EN UNA HABITACION HECHA COMPLETAMENTE DE CRISTAL DOS FIGURAS HUMANOIDES ESTABA MANIPULANDO UN HOLOGRAMA DE LA FUENTE PRINCIPAL DE ENERGIA DE LA NAVE EL CILINDRO DE ETER

Thomas-entonces se te ocurre alguna idea para evitar que esta cosa explote-pregunto el

Laura-no la única idea que tenia solo nos daría un par de segundos y no podríamos alcanzar la potencia necesaria

Thomas-ósea que o reparamos esta falla o tendremos unos bonitos fuegos artificiales

Laura-si fuegos artificiales capaces de convertir al bosque en un humeante cráter

Thomas-tal ves si usamos nuestra energía combinada podríamos evitar que la celda comience a adsorber la energía del ambiente y se sobrecaliente

Laura-podría funcionar thomas pero nada nos asegura que siquiera terminemos en casa podríamos acabar en cualquier lugar del multiverso o incluso en otro plato dimencional

Thomas-si pero al menos eso ya nos daría cierta movilidad

Laura-vale y que te parece una capa anti magia que refleje y evite la sobrecarga

Thomas-quisa pero eso….

THOMAS NO TERMINO DE HABLAR PUES LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACION COMENSO A SONAR

MIENTRAS EN EL PASILLO DE LOS SUEÑOS UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES LUNA SE ENCONTRABA VIJILANDO LAS PUERTAS DE LOS PONIS HASTA QUE VIO UNA DIFERENTE A LAS DE MAS PUES ESTA ERA DE DOBE PUERTA UNA DE COLOR NEGRO Y LA OTRA DE COLOR BLANCA

Luna-que raro nunca he visto una puerta como esa-dijo la poni de la noche acercándose a la misma-me pregunto de quien será-dijola poni esta ves acercándose e intentando entrar pero ni bien lo intento una fuerza la hiso retroceder-esta bien que tal esto-la poni cargo energía en su cuerno y lo disparo hacia la puerta que ni se inmuto

MIENTRAS DENTRO DE LA HABITACION DE CRISTAL

Laura-maldición y yo que pensaba que había ocultado bien la puerta de luna

Thomas-bueno entonces yo me encargo-dijo el apuntando su mano como una pistola

Laura-espera que vas a hacer

Thomas-que solo le daría una descarga para regresarla a su cuerpo-dijo esta ves apuntado hacia la puerta-no te preocupes no le dolerá

Laura-espera un momento y si me dejas tratar con ella la conozco mejor que tu y estoy segura que podre hacer que no deje en paz sin tener que recurrir a algo tan brusco

Thomas-uh vale que propones entonces-pregunto el bajando la mano

Laura-que tal si la dejamos entrar y hablamos con ella

Thomas-un momento ese es tu plan exponernos

Laura- no no mira la dejamos entrar pero cambiaremos de apariencia para que no sospeche y nos deje en paz por no decir que así nos evitamos su constante insistencia

Thomas-suspiro-vale esta bien….entonces en que nos convertimos

Laura-bueno ya que la capacidad de bloquear las puertas de este mundo es algo qu muy pocos pueden hacer lo mejor será que nos transformemos en alicornios

Thomas-esta bien yo primero-dijo el para que una luz comenzara a cubrirlo hasta que esta desapareció dejando ahora a un alicornio de ojos azules pelaje blanco un poco mas grande que celestia con crin similar a un humo denso y oscuro y una cutie mark de un atomo igual que el de su bata-bueno que tal me veo crees que la engañe

Laura-debo decir que aun como un poni siques siendo todo un semental

Thomas-excelente ahora te pondrás en plan zoofilica venga ya ponte el disfraz de una ves-dijo el con fastidio

Laura-vale vale-una luz la rodeo hasta dejar a una alicornio un poco mas alta que luna de ojos carmesí pelaje azul cielo con una crin similar a nubes y una cutie mark de dos engranajes-estamos listos ahora solo falta bloquear esta zona y dejarla entrar

Thomas-bien yo bloque nuestras mentes y tu déjala entrar … bien ya esta hablemos con luna

Laura-bien en ese caso demos la mejor actuación-termino de decir para apuntar su cuerno y hacer que la puerta brillase

MIENTRAS DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA LUNA CONTINUABA INTENTANDO ENTRAR HASTA QUE ESTA DESPRENDIO UN LEVE BRILLO Y COMENZO A ABRIRSE DEJANDO PASAR ALA YEGUA QUIEN AL TERMINAR DE ENTRAR PUDO VER UNA HABITACION HECHA DE CRISTAL,PERO LO QUE MAS LA SORPRENDIO FUE LOS DOS ALICORNIOS QUE LA ESTABAN VIENDO CON UNA CARA SERIA HASTA QUE UNO DE LOS DOS HABLO

Thomas-que haces aquí princesa luna-pregunto el semental

Luna-esperen como saben mi nombre y mas importante como es que sois alicornios

Thomas-el como no es relevante lo importante es por que nos interrumpes cuando estamos muy ocupados así que por favor responde la pregunta

Luna-pues yo estaba vigilando los sueños de los ponis cuando vi una puerta extraña a la que no podía entrar y quise saber saber del por que

Laura-princesa entiendo su curiosidad pero intentar entrar a los sueños sin el consentimiento previo del soñador y mas interrumpir nuestro trabajo no es educado-dijo la yegua son cara seria

Luna-me disculpo pero es que es mi deber velar por los sueños de los ponis

Thomas-estamos al tanto de eso pero si la puerta esta cerrada se debe tocar y no intentar entrar a la fuerza princesa

Luna-es solo que últimamente equestria esta tenido problemas con respecto a algo que paso hoy

Laura-y cual es el problema-dijo ella pero en realidad pensaba-mierda seguro que somos nosotros el problema

Luna-lo que pasa es que hoy cayo un objeto del cielo y ahora resulta que me encuentro a dos alicornios

Thomas-ya veo…. En ese caso debe saber que el objeto que callo éramos nosotros y en cuanto al porque somos alicornios solo digamos que es una larga historia pero lo que si puedo decirle es que no somos de este mundo

Luna-entiendo eso explica algunas cosas pero ahora tengo mas dudas que respuestas al menos me pueden decir sus nombres y sus intenciones con equestria

Laura-lo siento luna pero es información que no podemos decirte sin embargo lo que si te puedo decir es que no tenemos intenciones hostiles contra equestria ni los ponis es mas preferiríamos mantenernos al margen de ellos

Luna-pero al menos me dejarían traer a mi hermana para que los conozca estoy segura que se alegrar de conocerlos

Thomas-luna creo que no estas entendiendo nosotros no deberíamos ni si quiera estar hablando contigo pero ella-dijo el señalando a su compañera-me convenció de hablar y pedirte que nos dejen en paz

Luna-pero por que no quieren que los conozca nadie estoy segura que les caerían bien a todos

Laura-escucha luna no se trata de caerles bien o no se trata de que hay reglas que debemos seguir y una de ellas es no entrar en contacto con otras razas menos desarrolladas

Luna-pero por que

Laura-es por su propia protección y la nuestra creme es mejor asi

Thomas-a demás si nos presentamos es seguro que nos harían preguntas hasta el cansancio y no tenemos tiempo para eso

Laura-así que por favor te pedimos que dejes este asunto y no nos busques

Luna-entiendo y gracias por aclarar al menos algunas dudas le diré a mi hermana que detenga la búsqueda

Thomas-gracias por entender –dijo el semental con una pequeña sonrisa

Luna-bueno en todo ya debería irme para que continúen con lo suyo-dijo la yegua mientras se gira y salía por la puerta dejando a los dos alicornios solos

Thomas-valla los seres de este mundo si que son fáciles de engañar-dijo el recuperando su aspecto normal

Laura-puede que tengas razón pero también son seres amables y no hace falta darles mas problemas –dijo ella volviendo a su aspecto normal también

Thomas-solo si ellos no nos dan problemas también-suspiro-en cualquier caso lo mejor será que despertemos ya seguramente ya debe estar saliendo el sol y debemos aprovechar el día para cazar algo mejor que esas barras nutricionales

Laura-estoy de acuerdo no se a quien se le ocurrieron pero seguro que no tenia gusto-termino de decir para que una luz hiciera desaparecer todo regresándolos al mundo real

* * *

DARK PLATINUM-HELLOO LECTORES O LECTORAS AL HABLA SU AMIGO DE PLATINO PARA PREGUNTAROS QUE LES A PARECIDO EL CAPITULO DE HOY DEBEN SABER QUE ORIGINALMENTE PENSABA ESTE CAPITULO PARA QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS HABLARAN CON LAS MANE SIX PERO AL FINAL PENSE QUE ESO PODRIA SER UN POCO PREDECIBLE Y DECIDI CAMBIARLO EN TODO CASO YA SABEN SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS O DUDAS SOLO DEJENLAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y YO INTENTARE CONTESTARLA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGO SE DESPIDE DARK PLATINUM


	4. Chapter 4

**_DARK PLATINUM-helloo futuros lectores o lectoras aqui presente su amigo de platino aunque no sea en carne y hueso sino solamente como palabras o una voz en su cabeza para taerles otro episodio de esta serie y sin mas que decir disfrutenlo se despide hasta el proximo capitulo dark platinum_**

* * *

Mas allá del espacio y el tiempo capitulo 3- ** _EL CONOCIMIENTO ES PODER_**

Ubicación-poniville en el castillo de la amistad 6 de la mañana

EN LA GRAN HABITACION DE LOS TRONOS SE ENCONTRABA TWILIGHT DANDO VUELTAS MIENTRAS SU ASISTENTE MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO SPIKE DEVORABA UN TASON DE GEMAS

 ** _NOTA-este spike es del mismo tamaño que twilight por lo tanto es un poco mayor que el de la serie_**

Twilight-espero que las chicas vengan pronto debemos reanudar nuestra búsqueda-dijo la poni tomando asiento en su trono

Spike-relajate twi seguro que no tardan mucho es mas es probable que la primera en llegar sea applejack después de todo ella ya debe estar despierta

Twilight-lo se spike es que de verdad me intriga resolver este misterio

Spike-si puede que te entienda al fin y al cabo no todos los días un objeto cae del cielo y desaparece-dijo el dragón mientras se comía otra gema y la puerta del salón se abria dejando pasar alas chicas quienes tomaron asiento en sus respectivos tronos para comenzar a planificar que iban a hacer hasta que

Rainbow dash-bueno que estamos esperando será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha hacia everfree

Twilight-espera un momento rainbow dash no podemos simplemente ir a casa de zecora y ya por eso planee algo a noche –le dijo a su amiga azul deteniéndola

Rariti-y cual es tu plan querida-pregunto la poni modista

Twilight-pensé que lo mejor seria dividirnos en dos grupos de tres tu applejack y fluttershy irán con zecora mientras que yo pinkie pie y rainbow dash exploraremos los alrededores del bosque por pistas-dijo la pon dividiendo los equipos pero al instante oyeron como spike dejaba de masticar y eructaba una carta que twilight procedió a recoger la carta que decía

 **Saludos twilight te mando esta carta para pedirte que vengas lo mas rápido posible a canterlod junto con tu amigas es muy importante que hablemos del objeto que cayo ayer-atentamente la princesa celestia**

Twilight-chicas tenemos que ir de inmediato a canterlod

Applejack-que sucede terrón de azúcar

Pinkie pie-si que sucede venga dinos dinos-pregunto la hiperactiva poni

Twilight-la princesa celestia nos a pedido que vallamos lo mas rápido dice que tiene que ver con el extraño objeto de ayer asi que todas rápido acérquense-dijo la poni comenzando a cargar energía en su cuerno mientras que sus amigas se le acercaban has que

TODAS DESAPARECIERON EN UN FLASH DEJANDO LA HABITACION SOLO CON EL DRAGON COMO OCUPANTE

Ubicación-palacio real sala del trono

CELESTIA SE ENCONTRABA REVISANDO PAPELES EN SU TRONO HASTA QUE UN FLASH DE LUZ HISO APARECER A LAS PONIS EN LA HABITACION

Celestia-me alegra ver que pudieron venir tan rápido deben saber que a noche luna hiso un descubrimiento sorprendente con respecto al objeto misterioso

Twilight-que descubrió princesa-pregunto la poni morada con cara de gran curiosidad

Celestia-anoche luna encontró una puerta extraña en el mundo de los sueños la cual no la dejo entrar puesto que la misma estaba cerrada

Twilight-espere un momento no se supone que luna debería poder abrir cualquier puerta de ese mundo-pregunto de nuevo con mas curiosidad en el rostro

Celestia-normalmente si pero si la puerta es bloqueada a través de poderosa magia entonces solo el soñador puede darte acceso

Twilight-pero quien puede ser tan poderoso

Luna-yo puedo responderte eso twilight-dijo ella entrando en el salón-veran cuando encontré la puerta y vi que no podía entrar intente abrirla pero esta simplemente me lo impedía hasta que la misma solamente se abrió

Applejack-pero princesa no dijo que no podía abrirla-pregunto la poni vaquera

Luna-y es cierto mi estimada applejack por que yo no fui quien la abrió sino los que estaban dentro del sueño

Twilight-LOS entonces quiere decir que hay mas de uno

Celestia-es correcto por lo que mi hermana describió y esto puede sonar como una locura dentro de la habitación habían dos alicornios

Twilight-pero pricesas eso es imposible se supone que ustedes,yo,cadence y mi sobrina somos las únicas alicornios

Celestia-entiendo tu confusión creme cuando mi hermana me dijo esta mañana de su descubrimiento me parecía tan irreal que le pregunte si era una broma pero será mejor que ella termine de contar lo sucedido

Luna-como mi hermana dijo dentro de la habitación avían dos alicornios y el primero en hablar era un semental un poco mas grande que mi hermana de pelaje blanco crin similar a un humo denso ojos azules cual hielo y una cutie mark que no pude definir del todo la segunda era una yegua un poco mas alta que yo de pelaje azul cielo crin como las nubes ojos color carmesí y una cutie mark de dos engranajes los cuales me preguntaron que hacia allí y por que interrumpía su trabajo a demás de que parece ser que poseen información de todas nosotras ya que cuando lo preguntaron me llamaron por mi nombre a un que yo no los conozco

Twilight-bueno eso si que es extraño pero todavi…..

Pinkie pie-oh saben lo que significa eso hay que encontrarlos y entonces les daré la mejor FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA-termino de gritar la poni rosada

Luna-de hecho echos no quieren que los busquemos

Twilight-pero por que no estoy segura que toda equestria se alegrara de saber que hay mas alicornios

Luna-escuchen chicas yo también les pregunte el por que pero solo me dijeron que era por su bien y el nuestro al parecer solo siguen reglas

Celestia-en ese caso lo mejor será cancelar la búsqueda le informare al comandante

Twilight-esperen princesas y que hay de el objeto del cielo

Luna-no te debes preocupar por eso el objeto eran ellos

Twilight-pero eso no responde la duda

Celestia-puedo entender tu duda twilight pero si ello no desean entrar en contacto con nosotras debemos respetar su decisión

Rainbow dash-no estoy del toda segura yo opino que deberíamos buscarlos y preguntarles por que no quieren a demás que podrían tener otras intenciones

Celestia-no creo que sea así además luna les pregunto y ellos dijeron que no tenían intenciones hostiles pero en todo caso deberían volver a poniville y si ocurre algo pueden investigarlo

Twilight-de a cuerdo princesa mantendremos los ojos abierto por si pasa algo raro

LAS MANE SIX VOLVIERON A REUNIRSE PARA DESAPARESER EN UN FLASH TRANSPORTANDOLAS DE VUELTA

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Ubicación-bosque everfree justo en ese mismo momento

Thomas-ten laura puede que los necesitemos-dijo el dándole a ella uno de los cuchillos y tomando el otro

Laura-no creo que sea necesario con nuestros poderes estas criaturas no deben ser gran problema

Thomas-puede que sea así pero no debemos confiarnos

Laura-vale tendre cuidado a propósito revisaste si nuestro plan de ayer funciono

Thomas-dame un momento-el procedió a revisar la nexo banda de su muñeca la cual al ser tocada por el hiso aparecer tres pantallas holográficas con distinta información-bueno acertaste con tu plan de usar nuestro campo de energía para repeler la magia

Laura-si pero dudo que podamos aplicar el mismo truco con la celda de poder-suspiro-en todo caso lo mejor es ponernos manos a la obra-termino de decir mientras que los dos se alejaban de la nave con dirección al pequeño arrollo

Thomas-me pregunto cuanto les tomara a mobius y argonauta el recargarse-pregunto el mientras los dos veían el pequeño arrollo

Laura-eso puede que tome un poco mas de tiempo que nuestras bandas-respondió ella sosteniendo el objeto cuadrado en su mano-entonces crees que podamos atrapar algo en este arrollo

Thomas-eso espero me dijiste una ves que el padre de aquella unicornio blanca pescaba así que no creo que sea un gran problema

Laura-eso espero no quiero comer otra ves esas barras

Thomas-eh no te preocupes esto es mas fácil de lo que parece sobre todo cuando conoces el truco

Laura-ah si y que vas a hacer gran pescador-pregunto ella inclinándose en un árbol

Thomas-tu solo mira y aprende-el comenzó a tomar algunas rocas en el agua haciendo una pequeña presa en la cual comenzaron a caer algunos peces-no que no bueno ahora te toca a ti adelante agárralos

Laura-si esta bien como sea-dijo ella derrotada y levantando la mano haciendo que tres esferas de agua con un pes en cada una saliera de arrollo y se acercaran a ella-por que no hiciste esto desde el principio

Thomas-por que si lo hubiera hacho no habrías aprendido el truco que acabo de implementar-dijo el con calma a lo cual ella iba a decir algo pero decidió no hacerlo

LOS DOS HUMANOS ESTABAN CAMINANDO DE REGRESO CUANDO ESCUANDO ESCUCHARON UN AGUDO GRITO QUE PROVENIA EN DIRECION DE LA NAVE EL CUAL LOS HISO ACELERAR EL PASO,MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE UNOS MINUTOS ANTES UN GRUPO DE TRES POTRAS SIMPLEMENTE CONOCIDAS COMO LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SE ENCONTRABAN CAMINANDO HASTA QUE LA PONI DEL MOÑO HABLO

 **NOTA-igual que spike las crusaders son un poco mas grandes digamos jóvenes adolecentes y ya tienen sus cutie mark**

Applebloon-estan seguras de esto chicas no seria mas fácil pedirle a twilight que te enseñe magia-pregunto a su amiga de pelaje blanco

Sweetie belle-no ya te lo dije pare ser que twilight tuvo que salir y necesito aprender un hechizo y debo darme prisa si no quiero perder la apuesta

Scootaloo-todavia no puedo creer que aceptaras aquella apuesta de cascos de aquel unicornio creído solo por que todavía no puedes hacer magia muy bien

Sweetie belle-no es solo por eso cuando me lo dijo me humillo se supone que a mi edad ya debería poder hacer hechizos de nivel uno pero todavía no puedo

Scootaloo-si pero eso no significa que seas una inútil digo mírame yo apenas si puedo sobre volar un poco y con ayuda de mi monopatín

Applebloon- scootaloo tiene razón es decir mírame a mi también no puedo bajar tantas manzanas como applejack o mi hermano pero siempre les ayudo

Sweetie belle-lo se chicas se que no debería intentar compararme con los demás pero enserio quiero hacer esto no tanto por la apuesta si no por mi misma debo exigirme esto de lo contrario no podre avanzar como unicornio-dijo la poni con determinación en el rostro

Applebloon-vale creo que no te podemos hacer desistir así que mejor aceleremos el paso para llegar al antiguo castillo y buscar el dichoso libro antes de que nuestras hermanas regresen y se den cuenta que no estamos y se pongan a buscarnos como locas por que si nos encuentran aquí seguro que nos echan un buen castigo

Scootaloo-entonces será mejor que se den prisa par de lentas-dijo ella tomando carrera y dejando a sus amigas atrás

Applebloon-OYE ESO ES TRAMPA-le grito a su amiga mientras intentaba alcanzarla

Sweetie belle-EH CHICAS NO TAN DEPRISA-grito ella intentando alcanzarlas

LAS TRES POTRAS ESTABAN CORRIENDO POR EL BOSQUE CON PARA LLEGAR LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE A EL CASTILLO HASTA QUE EN UN MOMENTO DE DISTRACCION SCOOTALOO SE GOLPEO CON UNA MANTICORA QUE SE ENCONTRABA DORMIDA HACIENDO QUE ESTA SE DESPERTARA MUY ENOJADA Y COMENZARA A PERCEGUIRLAS POR EL BOSQUE HASTA QUE LAS MISMAS LLEGARON A UNA PARTE ALGO PROFUNDA EN LA QUE PUDIERON VER UN EXTRAÑO OBJETO QUE LAS ISO DETENERSE UN MOMENTO

Applebloon-eh que es eso-pregunto señalando el extraño objeto con su casco

Scootaloo-no lo se pero mira parece que alguien acampo recientemente-dijo la poni anaranjada señalando una hoguera recientemente apagada

Sweetie belle-creen que alguien viva aquí

Applebloon-es posible digo si zecora puede hacerlo tal ves alguien mas también pero por que querrían vivir…..

APPLEBLOON NO TERMINO DE HABLAR AL VER COMO DE UNO DE LOS ARBUTOS SALIA LA MANTICORA COM CARA ASESINA HACIENDO QUE LAS OTRAS DOS COMIENCEN A RETROCEDER DE TERROR HASTA QUE DE UN RAPIDO MOVIMIENTO ESTA ATACO A LA PEGASO CON UN ZARPASO HACIENDO QUE ESTA DEJARA ESCAPAR UN HORRIBLE GRITO DE DOLOR DEJANDOLA EN EL PISO Y A MERCED DE LA CRIATURA QUE ESTABA APUNTO DE MATARLA DE NO SER POR QUE REPENTINAMENTE ESTE FUE GOLPEADO POR UN HAZ DE ENERGIA PURPURA QUE LA ALEJO DE LA PONI HERIDA,HACIEDO QUE APPLEBLOON RAPIDAMENTE GIRASE SU CABEZA EN DIRECION AL ORIGEN DEL RAYO VIENDO A UNAS EXTRAÑAS CRIATURAS CON RAROS ROPAGES

Thomas-mierda no pude llegar a tiempo y para colmo no puedo creer que me deje convencer de esto-penso el viendo la situación

FLASHBACK-hace unos segundos

THOMAS Y LAURA SE ENCONTRABAN CORRIENDO DE REGRSO A LA NAVE

Laura-{debemos darnos prisa creo que son las niñas hay que ayudarlas}

Thomas-{joder en definitiva este multiverso debe tener un sentido del humor muy negro hacia los humanos}

Laura-{si lo se pero hay que hacerlo además lo estuve pensando y creo que encontré un hueco en la directriz}

Thomas-{esperemos que si}

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Thomas-laura protege alas niñas yo me encargo de ese adefesio-dijo el acercándose a la criatura mientras que ella iba por las chicas

Laura-niñas no se alejen de mi-le dijo a las pequeñas quienes a un seguían paralizas por ala escena soltando el pescado para protegerlas

Thomas-ven aquí gatito súper desarrollado-dijo el mofándose de la manticora que rápidamente se lanzo contra el,pero justo en ese momento la criatura fue detenida por la mano de thomas la cual rápidamente extendió lanzando una onda de choque que hiso retroceder ala vestía que termino por caer al suelo varios metros lejos-con eso será suficiente, ahora el otro asunto

EL PROCEDIO A ACERCARSE A LAURA QUIEN REVISABA LA HERIADA DE LA PEGASO CON CUIDADO

Thomas-que tan grave es-pregunto viendo que la herida tenia unos delgados hilos de sangre

Laura-parecer solo superficial pero hay que tratar la herida

Thomas-puedes curarla

Laura-eso creo al fin esas practicas medicas darán sus frutos-dijo ella juntando sus manos y acumulando energía purpura hasta cubrir sus manos por completo las cuales procedio a poner sobre la herida que comenzó a cerrarse-listo tuvo suerte de no tener nada mas serio

EN ESE MOMENTO AMBAS PONIS SE ACERCARON ALOS DOS EXTRAÑOS QUE LAS HABIAN SALVADO

Applebloon-gra..gracias por salvarnos de esa manticora y curar a mi amiga-dijo ella todavía muy alterada por lo sucedido

Laura-no hace falta que las des y por cierto que haces aquí applebloon

Applebloon-ESPERA como conoces mi nombre

Laura-eso no es importante lo que importa es por que estas en el bosque everfree si sabes que a tu hermana le daría un ataque y lo mismo va para ti sweetie belle

Applebloon-pero como conoces a nuestras hermanas si no te conocemos

Thomas-ya te lo dijimos no es importante el como lo que importa es que respondas por que tres jóvenes vendrían al bosque mas peligroso de equestria-pregunto el con una mirada seria

Sweetie belle-la verdad es que es mi culpa quería ir al castillo de las hermanas por un libro de magia pero nos topamos con esa vestía

Laura-y por que no se lo pediste twilight en ves de venir aquí estoy segura que ella te enseñaría encantada

Sweetie belle-lo intente pero estaba fuera y tenia prisa…asique decidí buscar en el viejo castillo

Laura-escucha sweetie belle lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable por tu parte que crees que les hubiera pasado si no las hubiéramos escuchado

Sweetie belle-lo siento mucho no pensé que esto fuera a pasar-dijo ella con la cabeza gacha y una mirada triste

Laura-bueno ya no tiene caso seguir regañándote si de eso se encargara rarity luego en todo caso no nos hemos presentado todavía mi nombre es laura y aque de alla –dijo señalando a thomas quien cargaba a la pegaso -se llama thomas y encuanto a scootaloo no se preocupen esta fuera de peligro

Applebloon-deberas gracias por salvarnos

Laura-ya te lo dije no es nada a hora el asunto es llevar las de vuelta poniville antes que sus hermanas pongan de cabeza el pueblo buscándolas

Thomas-espera antes de seguir dime cual es ese hueco del que hablaste

Laura-pues pensé la directiz prohíbe el contacto con otras especias menos desarrolladas cierto

Thomas-claro se supone que no contactemos o interactuemos con ellos que es justo lo que hacemos en este momento

Laura-si pero en ella dice y lo cito cualquier raza del universo debe desarrollarse por si misma lo que significa que en lo que respecta a otras realidades podemos estirar un poco las reglas

Thomas-valeee esta vez ganaste

Laura-ademas no creo que seas tan frio como para ver como esa cosa las lastimaba o si

Thomas-suspiro-no presiones tu suerte y escoltémoslas rapido hasta poniville

Laura-si tu lo dices vamos niñas las llevaremos de regreso a poniville-dijo ella haciendo que ambas ponis se les acercaran y comenzaran a caminar en dirección del pueblo

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE LAS NIÑAS COMENZARON A HACERLES VARIAS PREGUNTAS

Sweetie belle-por que usan esas ropas tan raras-pregunto la unicornio

Thomas-por que sin ellas estaríamos desnudos y seguramente con algo de frio por no decir que nosotros no tenemos pelaje como ustedes-fue su respuesta

Applebloon-como es que saben tanto de nosotras

Laura-eso es difícil de explicar pero para que lo entiendas rápido de donde nosotros venimos podemos verlos a ustedes

Sweetie belle-entonces de donde vienen y que son exactamente

Thomas-nosotros somos de un mundo llamado tierra o terra como prefieras y en cuanto a lo otro somos humanos o como nos llaman algunos terrans

Applebloon-un momento ahora que lo recuerdo una ves escuche de una poni algo sobre uno seres llamados humanos

Laura-fue de lyra cierto

Applebloon-si pero ella dijo que no podían usar magia pero ustedes si como es posible

Laura-escucha lo que viste no era magia era psionica y aun que a tu ojos parezcan lo mismos son muy distintas a demás si bien somos humanos no tenemos nada que ver con los que lyra describe

Applebloon-pero si ambos son humanos por que son distintos

Thomas-escucha niña a lo que nos referimos es que la raza humana a la que pertenecemos es de un lugar muy pero que muy lejano a este contrario a los que Vivian aquí

Sweetie belle-pero si ambos son de un lugar tan lejano como dicen ser como llegaron a equestria

Laura-dime has oído de un objeto que cayo ayer del cielo

Sweetie belle-claro inclusive lo vi por que

Laura-por que ese objeto que cayo en tus términos seria un corrugue y nosotros íbamos dentro de hecho ya lo viste te acuerdas de aquel objeto metálico

Sweetie belle-pero si cayo desde el cielo como es que no se rompió en mil pedazos

Thomas-solo digamos que nosotros sabemos muy bien como construir cosas

Y ASI SIGUIERON TODO EL CAMINO HASTA LLEGAR A ALA SALIDA DEL BOSQUE

Thomas-al fin salimos

Laura-buenos ahora será mejor que no retiremos

Thomas-si debemos aprovechar que nadie nos vio y regresar antes que….mierda laura se acercan mas

Y JUSTO COMO DIJO THOMAS EN UNOS INSTANTES SE VIERON RODEADOS DE VARIOS GUARDIAS QUE LOS AMENAZABAN CON SUS LANZAS

Guardia-quietos allí están arrestados por secuestro de menores –dijo el guardia con severidad

Thomas-{dime laura esto les paso a otros humanos}

Laura-{a algunos pero por lo general solo hay que aclarales la situación y listo}

Thomas-{vale será por la vía diplomática entonces}-dijo el acercándose al guardia-escucha amigo no somos secuestradores ni mucho menos nosotros las recatamos así que podrías bajar esa lanza

Guardia-SILENCIO nadie entraría al bosque everfree por si mismo a demás si no eres un secuestrador por que llevas a esa pegaso inconsciente-grito el guardia acercando la lanza mas a thomas

Thomas-{lo siento laura creo que fallo la diplomacia}

Laura-{si ya me lo esperaba los guardias de aquí son uno cabezas duras solo no los lastimes vale}

Thomas-{no te preocupes solo les enseñare a no apuntarle a un desconocido sin pruebas}-termino decir el sin darse cuenta que el guardia le estaba gritado

Guardia- ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLA FENOMENO-grito el guardia apunto de darle a thomas con la lanza pero cuando esta estuvo a unos pocos centímetros del mismos esta choco contra un campo de energía compuesto de hexágonos proyectado por el mismo

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO RAPIDAMENTE THOMAS TOMO LA LANZA Y LA ROMPIO EN DOS DEJANDO AL GUARDIA SORPRENDIDO

Thomas-escúchame bien guardia de segunda por que solo lo diré una ves mas no somos secuestradores y si llevo a esta pegaso inconciente es por que fue atacada por una manticora y debo llevarla con su hermana y si aun no me crees pregúntales alas niñas-dijo el señalándolas para que se acercaran

Guardia-entonces díganme es cierto

Appleboon-es cierto señor ellos nos rescataron e inclusive curaron a nuestra amiga luego de ser atacada

Guardia-en ese caso tendre que creer en usteds pero tendrán que venir con nosotros a hablar con la princesa twilight sparkle

Thomas-{dime laura como es que hicieron los otros humanos ante esta situación}

Laura-{muchos pelearon pero solo terminaron peor lo mejor será cooperar por ahora}

Thomas-suspiro-{que fastidio sinceramente me pregunto como los otros se aguantaron las ganas de no darles una buena paliza a estos guardias pero que remedio}-esta bien iremos pero bajen las lanzas o no respondo

Guardia-bien pero no intentes nada BAJENLAS-ordeno el a los otros guardias-bueno síganme los escoltaremos

TANTO THOMAS COMO LAURA Y LAS NIÑAS COMENZARON A CAMINAR HACIA PONIVULLE SIENDO ESCOLTADOS POR LOS GUARDIAS QUE NO LES QUITABAN DE ENCIMA LOS OJOS


	5. Chapter 5

Mas allá del espacio y el tiempo capitulo 4 – **LOS OBSERVADORES DESCONOCIDOS**

Ubicación-poniville

THOMAS Y LAURA ESTABAN CAMINANDO POR LAS CAYES DE PONIVILLE SIENDO ESCOLTADOS POR LOS GUARDIAS MIENTRAS QUE LOS POCOS PONIS QUE LOS VEIAN SALIAN CORRIENDO

Thomas-{bueno al fin lo conseguiste}

Laura-{que quieres decir con eso}

Thomas-{en el bosque te dije que me arrastrarías a poniville y lo lograste}

Laura-{si pero yo me imaginaba poder llegar a poniville caminando con calma y quizás espantar uno que otro poni tal ves conocer a las mane six y poder charlar con lyra pero supongo que no siempre se puede tener lo todo al menos estamos caminando a conocer a twilight}

Thomas-{al final de cuentas es como dicen ten cuidado con lo que deseas pues a veces se hace realidad pero no de la forma como esperas}

Laura-{te entiendo pero al menos yo no estuve a punto de agarrarme a puños con el guardia o si}-dijo ella levantando una ceja

Thomas-{bueno no es mi culpa que estos guardias no sepan que si le apuntas a otro con un arma debe ser a matar y no darle ventaja al oponente a que te desarme}

Laura-{déjame adivinar eso también te lo enseño tu padre verdad}

Thomas-{que te puedo decir es exigente pero con todo y eso todavía lo queremos}-dijo el comenzando a sentir que alaban de su pierna derecha viendo que la causa era sweetie belle- que ocurre pequeña-pregunto el mientras caminaba con calma

Sweetie belle-siento deberás que tu primera ves en poniville tenga que ser asi y todo por mi culpa-dijo la pequeña con expresión de tristeza

Thomas-no es tu culpa pequeña a veces las cosas no salen como quieres créeme lo se por experiencia yo también tuve mis altibajos de joven son parte de la vida

Sweetie belle-aun asi solo espero que twilight no los culpe por esto

Thomas-no te preocupes por lo que se de ella es mas razonable que estos soldados de segunda-dijo el calmando a la pequeña pero haciendo que los otros soldados le vieran todavía peor

Guardia-bien llegamos –dijo el soldado viendo las puertas del castillo

LUEGO DE QUE EL GUARDIA PROCEDIERA A ESCOLTARLOS DENTRO DEL CASTILLO LOS OTROS GUARDIAS PROCEDIERON A RETIRARCE DEJANDO SOLO A THOMAS,LAURA LAS NIÑAS Y EL GUARDIA QUE CONTINUO LLEVANDOLOS HASTA LA SALA DE LOS TRONOS DONDE SE ENCONTRABA TWILIGHT REVISANDO UNOS PAPELES HASTA QUE FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR EL GUARDIA QUE HISO UNA REVERENCIA

Guardia-princesa hemos encontrado alas hermanas de sus amigas como lo pidió además de unos extraños seres que dicen haberlas salvado

THILIGHT SE VOLTEO PARA VER AL GUARDIA Y A DOS SERES QUE RECONOCIO AL INSTANTE DANDO UN SALTO DE SU TRONO Y PONIENDO UNA CARA DE CONFUCION

Twilight-pero que hacen dos humanos en equestria-pregunto la alicornio

Laura-es justo que te preguntes eso después de todo tu ya conociste a otros parecidos a nosotros cierto-dijo acercándose mas a la poni

Twilight-como saben eso…esperen dejando eso de lado que quieren decir con que las rescataron-pregunto con cierta duda en su rostro

Laura- escucha se que debes tener dudas y miles de preguntas formulándose en tu cabeza pero antes seria lo mejor que llamaras al resto de tus amigas y alas princesas así les aclaramos este asunto de manera rápida

Twilight-esta bien… guardia

Guardia-si princesa

Twilight-por favor vallan por mis amigas y díganles que deben volver que ya aparecieron las niñas

Guardia-como ordene princesa-dijo para retirarse hasta que

Laura-espera un momento también busca a lyra

Twilight-por que y como sabes quien es

Laura- te lo diré cuando lleguen todas a demás por que ella es quien mas merece estar aquí cuando aclaremos esto

Twilight-tienes razón ella es quien mas a querido saber de los humanos es lo justo en ese caso. Guardia también traigan a lyra aquí

Guardia-como ordene princesa-dijo para terminar de salir del salón

Twilight-bien a hora debo decirles a las princesas que vengan…SPIKE VEN-grito la poni haciendo que el dragón atravesara a la puerta rápidamente y viera sorprendido a los dos humanos

Spike-eh twilight que hacen aquí humanos-pregunto el dragón acercándose mas

Twilight-luego se los preguntare necesito que le mandes una carta a las princesas

Spike-esta bien dime que quieres que escriba-pregunto el dragón tomando un papel y una pluma de la mesa

Twilight-bien toma nota… _queridas princesas celestia y luna les mando esta carta para pedirles que vengan lo mas pronto a poniville debido a la repentina aparición de dos seres humanos que dicen querer aclararnos cosas atentamente la princesa twilight sparkle_ -termino de dictar twilight para que spike la mandara con su aliento de fuego

LUEGO DE QUE PASASEN VARIOS MINUTOS LAS AMIGAS DE TWILIGHT Y LYRA LLEGARON TENIENDO TODAS UNA REACCION DE SUSTO MENOS LYRA QUIEN SE DESMALLO DE LA EMOCION Y RAIMBOW QUIEN AL VER A SCOOTALLO INCONCIENTE Y CARCADA POR ALGO DESCONOCIDO SU PRIMERA REACCION FUE INTENTAR GOLPERAR A LA CRIATURA PERO RAPIDAMENTE ESTE LA ESQUIVO HACIENDO QUE LA PEGASO CONTINUARA INTENTADO GOLPEARLE HASTA QUE FUE DETENIDA POR THOMAS QUIEN SIMPLEMENTE USO SU MAMO PARA SUJETARLA Y SENTARLA A LA FUERZA EN SU TRONO RETENIENDOLA PARA QUE APPLEBLOON PUDIERA RELARAR PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y ASI SE CALMARA HASTA QUE DE REPENTE HUBO UN FLASH DE LUZ QUE LUEGO DEJO VER QUE ERAN LAS PRICESAS

Luna-no puedo créelo la carta de twilight no mentía-dijo sin poder creer lo que veía

Thomas-no debería de sorprenderse tanto princesa luna

Celestia-como conoces el nombre de mi hermana humano

Thomas-es por que ya nos conocimos princesa

Luna-eso es mentira yo a ti no te conozco

Laura-buenooo eso no es del todo cierto recuerdas a los alicornios que conociste en el mundo de los sueños

Luna-un momento entonces ustedes son esos alicornios que conocí

Thomas-acertaste y por lo visto nuestro engaño si que funciono es una lastima que al final de nada nos sirve ya

Luna-pero como hicieron para que no viera el engaño si en ese mundo yo puedo ver cuando algo no es del todo real

Laura-fue bastante simple solo bloquemos la habitación y luego solamente alteramos nuestra apariencia en unos alicornios tal como lo hiso una ves el hermano de applejack

Luna-eso tiene sentido pero que hay de la barrera de su puerta o el hecho de que ambos estaban en la misma habitación

Thomas-eso es un muy fácil de responder veras contrario a los humanos que twilight conoce nosotros somos de un lugar muy distinto razón por la cual podemos usar telepatía o cosas como estas-dijo para manifestar algo de energía en su mano

Twilight-wahoo que tipo de magia es-pregunto acercandoce mas a thomas

Thomas-no es magia pero no puedo culparte por confundirlo la pequeña-señalo a swettie-tambien cometió el mismo error

Twilight-pero entonces que es-pregunto con mas entuciasmo

Laura-twilight entiendo que estes confusa por eso decidimos darles a cada una la oportunidad de hacernos preguntas y así aclararles las cosas…pero antes despierta a lyra –dijo señalando a la unicornio de color menta desmayada

LUEGO DE QUE DESPERTARAN A LYRA Y LE ACLARACEN LA SITUACION LA UNICORNIO ESTALLO DE LA ALEGRIA POR FINALMENTE ODTENER LAS RESPUESTAS QUE TODA SU VIVA HABIA QUERIDO CONCEGIR

Laura-vale escuchen chicas hemos decidido lo siguiente cada una tendrá un numero determinado de preguntas que podrán hacernos dividido de la siguiente manera twilight y lyra 4…las princesas 3 y por ultimo ustedes chicas-señalo a las otras yeguas-cada una tendrá dos preguntas ok

Lyra-QUE pero eso no alcanza para todas las preguntas que tengo sobre los humanos

Twilight-concuerdo con lyra eso no alcanza para todas nuestras preguntas

Laura-se que les puede parecer un poco injusto pero deben entender que nosotros tenemos ciertas reglas –dijo para intentar convencer a las dos curiosas

Luna-esto tiene que ver con esas reglas que mencionaron cuando los conocí… recuerdo que me dijeron que no podían hacer contacto con otras razas

Thomas-y es cierto pero como esas reglas se basan en nuestro punto dimensional pues aquí ella me convenció de estirar un poco las reglas

Lyra-pero que tipo de reglas son esas por que no los dejan hacer contacto con otras razas

Thomas-bueno lyra es un poco complicado de explicar para alguien que no fue criada como nosotros pero en resumidas cuentas esas reglas se llaman directriz y son un conjunto de normas que fue necesario desarrollar luego de que nuestra raza alcanzo conocimientos que seres como ustedes no entenderían

Applejack-UN MOMENTO compañero nos estas llamando tontas-pregunto la poni vaquera con enojo en el rostro

Thomas-no confundas mis palabras applejack lo que quiero decir es que nosotros como raza ya hemos desvelado secretos y conocimientos mas allá de su imaginación algunos de los cuales son demasiado peligrosos como para compartirlos con aquellos que no están listos o que nosotros creemos que les darían un uso incorrecto

Lyra- enserio como que- pregunto con entusiasmo

Laura-cosas como viajar por el espacio y el tiempo o tener el poder de crear vida donde antes solo había muerte y desolación cambiando así la vida misma inclusive podemos transformar un mundo entero si es necesario

Twilight-valla deben ser muy inteligentes y poderosos si son capaces de semejantes cosas-dijo imprecionada ante semejante revelacion

Thomas-créeme twilight lo que dijo ella-señalo a laura- es solo la punta del iceberg y lo de que somos muy inteligentes pues no es por vanagloriarnos pero si lo somos aunque creo que nos estamos desviando del tema y será mejor que empecemos de una ves…así que quien quiere ser la primera

Luna-me gustaría que respondieran la pregunta que les hice cuando los conocí

Thomas-y cual seria esa pregunta

Luna-cuales son sus nombres cuando los conocí dijeron que era información que no podían darme pero según parece la situación a cambiado

Laura-puesss tienes razón la situación a cambiado…vale les diremos nuestros nombre pero solo los cortos…mi nombre es laura romanoff

Thomas-el mío es thomas oswald

Rainbow dash-vaya nombres mas raros que tienen

Laura-eso dicen ustedes pero si vamos al caso ustedes tampoco tienen nombres muy comunes que se digan

Rarity-que quieres decir con eso

Thomas-que vuestros nombres en nuestro mundo y en otros suelen traducirse de otra manera pero no entremos en detalles quien sigue

Twilight-vale sigo yo-tomo papel y una pluma-díganme como saben tanto de nosotras

Laura-pues esto no debería decírtelo pero les dijimos que podían preguntar asique les dire pero deben prometer que lo que les diga no saldrá de estas paredes y tienen que hacer una pinkie promesa ok

TODAS- lo prometemos si no arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo-dijeron todas haciendo los movimientos

Laura-ok escuchen bien por que no lo repetiremos…deben saber que de donde nosotros venimos hemos desarrollado un artefacto que nos permite usar nuestros poderes psionicos para ver otras realidades mas allá de nuestro punto dimensional de manera parecida a lo que ustedes conocen como visión remota

Twilight-bueno creo que eso responde algunas preguntas pero díganme que es un punto dimensional

Thomas-yo te lo explicare de manera sencilla-dijo sentándose en el piso- imagina que todo este universo todo lo fue, es y será estuviera dentro de una burbuja ahora al lado de esta pon el otro universo que ya visitantes luego añade mas burbujas cada una con su propio universo y obtendrás un multiverso después y por ultimo encierra todas esas burbujas en un solo punto y listo un punto dimensional uno de los pocos que conocemos lo cual es un poco irónico puesto que igual que a Cristóbal colon descubrirlos fue mas un golpe de suerte por parte de Jesica faust quien en ese momento era de las pocas personas que trabajaban con esa tecnología que luego compartió con otras personas para que los vieran-termino de explicar dejando a la poni morada con mas curiosidad que nunca-vale siguiente

Rainbow dash-entonces díganme por que nos espían

Laura-escucha rainbow se que para ti el que dos seres desconocidos aparezcan de la nada y te digan que te observan puede parecer amenazante pero debes saber que nosotros como ya le dijimos a luna no tenemos intenciones hostiles es solo curosidad

Rainbow dash-HA yo sentirme amenaza por ustedes no me hagas reír

Thomas-no te recomiendo hacerte la orgullosa rainbow si yo que no soy militar te puedo dominar sin esforzarme lo mas mínimo y eso que no use mis poderes de verdad crees que no podríamos hacer lo mismo con todas

Laura-vamos thomas no hace falta que les demos motivos para que no tengan miedo…vale entonces sigamos

Rarity-si me lo permites querida me gustaría saber por que usan esa ropa tan poco elegantes

Laura-mira rarity se que eres de las mejores modistas de equestria pero decir eso es justo lo que hiso que varios humanos que han visitado equestria no les caigas bien-suspiro- al final de cuentas no es muy educado que digas eso sin conocer la moda de otros lugares

Celestia-un momento entonces otros humanos han visitado equestria pero como

Laura-dejanos primero responder la de rarity y lo sabrás

Thomas-bueno siguiendo con la respuesta esta ropa es para el trabajo que estábamos haciendo cuando llegamos aquí además si vamos al caso desde nuestra perspectiva tu sentido de la moda es algo arcaico

Rarity-QUE como puedes decir que mi moda es arcaica-pregunto con incredulidad

Laura-lo siento rarity pero es la realidad muchos de tus diseños desde nuestra perspectiva son de hace casi un milenio de antigüedad y con respecto a tu pregunta celestia como dijimos existe todo un multiverso y varios de esos universos estan poblados por humanos que en ocasiones han llegado aquí por una u otra razón sin embargo esos humanos son muy diferentes de nosotros ya que muchos suelen tener también a su disposición conocimiento pero contrario a nosotros ellos la obtienen a través de un artefacto que en el pasado nosotros también solíamos usar como método de entretenimiento sin embargo ellos seguramente nunca desarrollaran los mismo poderes o capacidades que nosotros

Lyra-por que dices eso

Thomas-por un echo muy simple nosotros atravesamos por eventos muy duros y para sobrevivir tuvimos que hacer modificaciones a nuestra especie para ser mar fuertes

Lyra-que tipo de modificaciones

Thomas-pues sin entrar en muchos detalles cosas como un par de órganos redundantes como un corazón secundario mas pequeño ubicado al lado del primario una fibra muscular mas densa, una medula ósea mas eficiente que acelere nuestra sanción y eso es solo por decir algunas cosas

Luna-pero como hicieron semejante cosa literalmente se reestructuraron a ustedes mismo como es posible

Thomas-como te dijimos nosotros ya hemos desvelado muchos secretos y uno de ellos fue el como alterar a una especie entera..asi que quien sigue

Pinkie pie-oh díganme de donde vienen tienen fiestas les gustan los cupcakes por que sus ojos son tan tenebrosos y por qu….la poni fue caya por thomas quien se levanto y le cerro el hocico con una mano

Thomas-escucha te dijimos que cada una tenia solo dos preguntas pero en vista que seguramente no te callaras sino las respondo are la e sección mira si tenemos fiestas de hecho algunas se parecen a las de aquí si nos gustan los cupcakes aun que yo prefiero los chips cakes de chocolate y lo de los ojos solo digamos que fue un pequeño efecto de la reestructuración a le se sometió mi especie hace un milenio-suspiro-vale quien sigue que tal tu estas muy callada-señalo a fluttershy que esta escondiéndose detrás de su trono-vamos no seas tímida que no muerdo

Fluttershy-yo…yo quisiera saber que come tu especie y por que no tienen pelaje di..digo si te parece bien

Thomas-te lo diré pero no debes asustarte vale-fluttershy asintió tímidamente-pues bien nosotros somos omnívoros lo que significa que comemos casi cualquier cosa desde plantas y tubérculos a frutas y por ultimo también carne-dijo el esperando una reacción

Fluttershy-QUE

Thomas-si comemos carnes y antes de que lo digas no nos los comeremos si es lo que estas pensando

Fluttershy-lo dices enserio

Thomas-claro que lo digo enserio hacer eso seria inmoral para nosotros como seres racionales además contestando a tu otra pregunta la razón es que nuestra raza se desarrollo en un ambiente que provoco que tengamos poco cabello en gran medida por que este no era necesario…vale quien mas

Applejack-diganme en que trabajan ustedes

Laura-yo trabajo en el departamento de ingeniería

Thomas-yo en el departamento de ciencias avanzadas

Applejack –y que clase de trabajo es ese

Thomas-pues yo me encargo de investigar y desarrollar nuevas tecnologías en resumidas cuentas soy un científico

Laura-y yo me encargo de hacer reparaciones o darle mantenimiento a los sistemas de una ciudad o nave según se requiera

Rainbow dash- HA entonces tu eres un cabeza de huevo también-dijo señalando a thomas

Thomas-si soy un cerebrito como ustedes y uno capas de someterlas sin problemas

Lyra-diganme como es de donde vienen

Thomas-pues nosotros somos de una ciudad llamada Atlantis

Lyra-que clase de nombre es ese

Thomas-entonces dime que clase de nombre es poniville sin embargo para que sepas Atlantis era el nombre de una ciudad que tras pensarse que era un mito finalmente usamos el viaje en el tiempo para descubrir que en realidad tuvieron la mala suerte de sufrir un terremoto enorme seguido por un tsunami que termino por tragarse la isla entera de hay que la actual se encuentre sobre el mar donde antes se encontraba la anterior

Celestia-espera una ciudad sobre el mar eso es imposible

Laura-pero si ustedes tienen una ciudad entera en las nubes no debería de sorprenderte tanto si recuerdas que te dijimos que nosotros ya sabemos muchas cosas

Lyra- bien ya lo anote ahora díganme como funciona su mundo y como se gobiernan

Thomas-pues nosotros somos una tecnocracia lo que significa que contrario a ustedes que son una monarquía dirigida por ustedes princesas nosotros nos gobernamos de la siguiente manera cada ciudad tiene varios departamentos de trabajo divididos en ciencia,ingeniería,astronomia,biología,psionica,política,física y por ultima la militar todas tienen un jefe de departamento y un subjefe en cargados de supervisar y dirigir luego tenemos a la junta directiva conformada por todos los jefes de departamento de una ciudad y el director en funciones quien solo puede ser seleccionado de entre los jefes quien debe actuar como mediador y líder de la ciudad para asegurar la mayor eficiencia luego esta el consejo planetario conformado por los directores de cada ciudad y el director planetario el cual debe supervisar todo el planeta y mas allá están los supervisores de sector los cuales deben manejar cada uno una parte nuestro amplio espacio y por ultimo y mas importante esta la junta galáctica en la que están los supervisores de cada sector habitado por humanos y a la cabeza de todo estan el supremo director que actúa como el máximo representante de la humanidad ante las otras razas además es el encargado de dirigir todo el aparato interno y junto a el , el gran mariscal que se encarga de los asuntos militares-termino de explicar

Celestia-y siempre fueron así-pregunto la yegua ante semejante explicacion

Laura-la realidad es que no , en el pasado también implementamos el sistema monárquico y después el democrático

Celestia-y por que cambiaron

Laura-por motivos muy simples la democracia solo funciona hasta cierto punto y después se vuelve obsoleta por ser un sistema que implementa métodos poco eficientes y la monarquía si bien puede durar mucho tiempo con el pasar del mismo se puede llenar de corrupción por culpa de la avaricia de poder que suelen tener las personas de la realeza y la alta alcurnia algo que les recomiendo mantener vigilado si desean seguir en el poder

Luna-espera dices que nuestros súbditos podrían revelarse contra nosotras

Thomas-luna no deberías tomarte las palabra de laura tan a pecho pero si hay algo que te podemos asegurar y lo digo respaldándome en la historia humana y en otras que conocemos de este multiverso es que nadie es completamente puro y cualquiera puede volverse en tu contra para obtener lo que de sea créeme inclusive tu hermana celestia en una realidad alterna fue la que sintió envidia de ti y se convirtió en Solar Fury provocando muchos daños hasta que la encerraste en el sol de la misma forma en que ella te encerro a ti

Celestia-valla nunca pensé que yo pudiera hacer semejante cosa-dijo con la mirada tristre

Thomas-pues si celestia al final de cuentas es como mi madre me decía todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en el corazón aun que pensándolo mejor en nuestro caso seria en los corazones

Laura-lo que thomas quiere decir es que no siempre las cosas son como quieres pero no por eso son malas así que no lo pienses tanto pero creo que ya me estoy saliendo mucho del tema sigamos con las preguntas

Lyra-bien entonces digame como fue que terminaron aquí

Thomas-pues veras ayer nosotros estábamos probando un dispositivo altamente experimental por desgracia a pocos segundos de poder iniciar la prueba una extraña energía que solo se genera cuando se viaja en el tiempo nos envolvió provocando que el artefacto se activara enviándonos a este universo por suerte pude aterrizar nuestro carruaje en el bosque sin sufrir heridas

Twilight-pero si ustedes enserio vinieron en ese carruaje que es el objeto que cayo del cielo como es que no encontramos nada cuando fuimos inspeccionar el lugar

Thomas-por que nosotros lo movimos de allí y por que este esta de una pieza

Twilight-eso no tiene sentido ustedes cayeron desde muy alto como es que no se rompió en miles de pedazos

Laura-porque esta echo de materiales extremadamente duros los cuales hacen que pueda resistir cosas como esas

Twilight-valla enserio me gustaría poder verlo es un pena que ya gaste todas las preguntas que nos dejaron hacerles

Lyra-AH no es justo yo tengo mas preguntas

Thomas-te entiendo pero al menos deberías de estar contenta no solo conociste a dos humanos y obtuviste respuestas si no que ya nadie puede decirte que estas loca…dime no te parece eso justo por un dia

Lyra-suspiro- si supongo que no debería quejarme tanto

Rarity-diganme que edad tienen

Thomas-pues yo tengo 72 años y laura 70-dijo con simpleza

TODAS-QUEEEEE

Applejack-pero entonces son mas viejos que mi abuela como se ven tan jóvenes

Laura-es por que nuestro envejecimiento se vuelve muy lento cuando comienza la madures

Rainbow dash-espera si eso es cierto cuanto vive tu especie

Thomas-bueno tomando en cuenta que mi padre seguramente viva hasta los 500 años y ya tiene 327 es muy probable que yo viva fácilmente unos 800 años mas o menos-termino de explicar dejando a las ponis con la boca en el piso de la impresión terminando así con las preguntas

LUEGO DE QUE LAS PREGUNTAS FUERAN HECHAS LAS PRINCESAS ESTABAN APUNTO DE IRSE CUANDO CELESTIA SE ACERCO A LOS HUMANOS

Celestia-antes de irme me gustaría saber una cosa mas si me lo permiten

Laura-déjame adivinar quieres saber que aremos ahora cierto

Celestia-me leíste la mente cierto

Laura-no simplemente es lo que tus otras versiones le preguntaron a los humanos cuando llegaron aquí

Celestia-debi a haberlo supuesto pero díganme que aran ustedes mientras estén aquí

Laura-pues supongo que lo mejor será que hagamos lo que hicieron los demás …twilight te importaría si nos que damos un tiempo en el castillo hasta que podamos regresar a casa si te parece bien claro

Twilight-por mi no hay problema además podría provechar para hacerles mas preguntas

Thomas-eso lo vi venir aun que bueno al menos ya tenemos un lugar mas comodo mientras esperamos que la batería se recargue-dijo revisando su nexo banda de color negro

Twilight-que es eso pregunto señalando el objeto de su muñeca

Thomas-recuerdas ese aparato del mundo humano parecido a un espejo que te mostraba información…bueno este es-mostro la banda-es millones de veces mas avanzado y poderoso por no decir que mas elegante-suspiro-bueno en fin saldré afuera un rato-miro a laura- quieres venir un rato

Laura-tu adelántate me gustaría hablar un rato mas con las chicas

Thomas-vale te veré en un rato que disfrutes tu charla de chicas-termino de decir para salir por la puerta

AHORA QUE AMBOS HUMANOS HAN DECIDIDO ABRIRCE QUE LES ESPERA A LOS DOS EN ESTE MUNDO DESPUES DE TODO SI BIEN POSEEN UN AMPLIO CONOCIMIENTO DE EL MISMO NADA SUELE SER COMO CREEMOS QUE ES

* * *

 **Dark platinum-hellooo futuros lectores y lectoras aqui vuestro amigo de platino y bien diganme que les parecio por lo general las mane suelen preguntar y luego viene lyra pero como laura sabe esto pues que mejor que hacerlo de una ves...pero en fin ahora la verdadera razon de que escriba esto es para traerles una pequeña noticia deben saber que unos dias despues de que halla publicado este capitulo segurament comenzare a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto lo que significa que podre ampliar mi menu pero ojo que no dejare tirada esta historia simplemente las escirbire de manera aleatoria dependiendo de cual prefiera escribir en ese momento-suspiro-bueno hasta aqui llego debo decir que este es actual mente el capitulo mas largo pero bueno se despide dark platinum**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark platinum-heloooo lectores y lectoras aka al habla vuestro amigo de platino quien les habla para daros una pequeña disculpa por el pequeño retraso pero despues de que subiera la nueva historia estuve de viaje y al final se me hiso mas largo de lo esperado de manera que cuando llege tuve que ponerme a escribir lo que faltaba pero bueno en todo caso aka les traigo el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten se despide dark platinum hasta la proxima**

* * *

Mas allá del espacio y el tiempo capitulo 5- **UNA HISTORIA DE CREACION,DESTRUCCION Y SUPERVIVENCIA**

Ubicación-poniville castillo de la amistad

LUEGO DE QUE THOMAS SALIERA DEL SALON COMENZO A CAMINAR POR LOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO HASTA QUE LLEGO A UNA PUERTA EN DONDE ESTABA LA PEQUEÑA UNICORNIO CONOCIDA COMO SWEETIE BELLE QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA VIENDO ATRAVES DE UNA VENTANA CON CARA TRISTE

Thomas-por que tan triste pequeña-pregunto acercándose

Sweetie belle-es que mi hermana me acaba de echar un regaño como nunca y a dicho que estoy castigada los próximos días

Thomas-bueno no puedo culparla por eso lo que hiciste fue muy irresponsable por no decir que tu amiga tuvo mucha suerte…bueno es eso o este multiverso enserio que tiene un sentido del humor muy negro hacia los humanos

Sweetie belle-que significa eso

Thomas-no importa pero enserio dime que cosa te motivo a hacer algo tan peligroso

Sweetie belle-veras lo que pasa es que hace dos días una familia de canterlot se mudo a poniville y con ellos su arrogante hijo un unicornio que hoy me humillo por no poder hacer bien un hechizo de nivel uno por lo que hicimos una apuesta

Thomas-que tipo de apuesta hiciste

Sweetie belle- aposte que podría aprender un hechizo de nivel 1 para mañana de modo que si ganaba el tendría que ser mi mayordomo por todo el día de mañana que no hay clases

Thomas-pero si pierdes tu tendrás que ser su sirvienta cierto

Sweetie belle-si-suspiro-por eso tenia que darme prisa y ahora que lo pienso mejor me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui debí esperar a twilight si lo hubiera hecho a scootaloo no la hubieran atacado

Thomas-entiendo y si te soy sincero a mi tampoco me gusta perder una apuesta pero eso no significa que me arriesgaría de esa forma en fin a todo esto dime que clase de hechizo querías aprender

Sweetie belle-un simple hechizo para manipular energía como los que hiciste en el bosque cuando enfrentaste a esa manticora

Thomas-ya veo en ese caso creo que te puedo ayudar a ganar esa apuesta considéralo como un premio de consolación por el castigo que te acaban de echar

Sweetie belle-lo dices en serio-pregunto renovada

Thomas-si por que no además me vendrá bien para que me ganen confianza-dijo para que los dos comenzaran a caminar hasta llegar a el área trasera del castillo-bien escucha no te puedo enseñar magia pero si puedo mostrarte como manejar energía de manera simple así que primero muéstrame como lo haces

Sweetie belle-pero todavía no soy buena en eso

Thomas-lo se por eso debo ver en que fallas para corregirte

Sweetie belle-bien lo intentare-la unicornio comenzó a acumular energía en su cuerno hasta que repentinamente la energía se volvió inestables y se deshizo dejando a la unicornio cansada-ves te lo dije no puedo hacerlo

Thomas-si creo que ya se cual es el problema no estas usando el mejor método

Sweetie belle-que quieres decir

Thomas-permíteme que te muestre-en la mano de thomas apareció energía fluyendo-puedes verlo la energía simplemente fluye…pero si la concentro-la energía se concentro en un orbe-puedes usarla el problema que tu tienes es que intentas concentrar mas energía de la necesaria ala que puedes emplear sin embargo no es necesario mira-el orbe se dividió en tres mas pequeños-si empleas energía en pequeñas cantidades podrás controlarla de manera mas simple y si la divides no tendrás que concentrar tanta energía para mantener el orbe…venga ahora inténtalo tu

Sweetie belle-esta bien-la pequeña volvió a concentrar energía de nuevo pero esta ves la dividió en dos mas pequeñas que mantenía cerca de su cuerno

Thomas-bien aprendes rápido ahora la mejor parte-el procedió a lanzar los orbes hacia arriba haciendo que las tres explotasen-vale ahora tu

Sweetie belle-bien aquí voy-la unicornio lanzo las esferas hacia arriba tomándole algo de esfuerzo pero finalmente estas explotaron pero com menos poder que la de thomas

Thomas-excelente con ese truco deberías de ganar esa apuesta muy fácil sin embargo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza intenta ahora practicar tu sola si no quieres alguna sorpresa imprevista

Sweetie belle-gracias por ayudarme con esto enserio te lo agradezco

Thomas-no hay de que y recuerda si tu amigo pregunta simplemente le dices que te esforzaste y ya vale no digas que fui yo ok

Sweetie belle-vale no diré nada-termino de decir para alejarse de thomas

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO LAURA SE LES HACERCO

Laura-veo que ya te hiciste una amiga

Thomas-no te hagas ideas laura solo lo hago por que si vamos estar varados en este lugar por un tiempo al menos pretendamos que los locales nos agradan

Laura-bueno tu tendrás que pretender a mi si me agradan y no veo por que no pasar algo de tiempo con ellos hasta que regresemos a casa

Thomas-mientras no sea necesario no veo por que deba seguir pasando mas tiempo con ellos del necesario

Laura-ohhh vamos hazlo por mi siiii-dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro

Thomas-suspiro-como odio que uses esa mirada conmigo…vale lo hare pero de momento deberíamos pensar como convencer a los ciudadanos de este pueblo para que no desaten una histeria colectiva

Laura-no te preocupes ya lo tengo planeado mañana twilight nos presentara ante el pueblo

Thomas-cuando lo planeaste-pregunto levantando una ceja

Laura-pues cuando tu te fuiste las chicas y yo estuvimos hablando y lo decidimos

Thomas-y sin preguntarme primero

Laura-bueno puedes llamarlo intuición femenina pero sabia que tu aceptarías esto

Thomas-intuición si claro mas bien manipulación femenina diría yo…en fin ya no importa ahora que te parece si le pedimos algo twilight para comer ya me esta dando hambre y no creo que quieras que haga filete de poni o si

Laura-no serias capaz te conozco he salido contigo y se que no te los comerías

Thomas-entonces será mejor que los cocineros de twilight no me traigan flores o ellos serán el almuerzo

Laura-entonces vamos y pidámosles a esos cocineros que preparen algo consumible

AMBOS VOLVIERON CON TWILIGHT Y LE PIDIERON QUE LES ORDENARA ALGO DE COMIDA A LOS COCINEROS QUIENES FUERON LLAMADOS LOS CUALES CASI SE CAEN POR LA SORPRESA PERO QUE RAPIDAMENTE FUERON CALMADOS VOLVIENDO A SU HABITUAL COMPORTAMIENTO PROCEDIENDO A TOMAR LAS ORDENES DE AMBOS SERES QUIENES SE SENTARON EN EL COMEDOR ESPERANDO SU COMIDA

Twilight-les puedo preguntar algo

Thomas-de que se trata twilight

Twilight-es que me gustaría saber como fue que los humanos de tu dimensión se volvieron lo que son ahora

Laura-esa es una historia muy larga twilight y créeme es mejor que no la sepas el pasado de nuestro mundo no es exactamente un cuento de hadas es mas bien una historia de creación, destrucción y dolor de la cual los seres humanos tuvimos la desgracia de ser los actores

Twilight-no puede ser tan malo ustedes dijeron que ahora poseen un gran poder para la creación inclusive dijeron que podrían transformar un planeta y llevar la vida

Thomas- y es cierto pero todo ese conocimiento y poder tuvieron un precio…uno muy alto si ahora podemos crear vida pero también hemos cometido actos de destrucción que nos haría parecer a tus ojos como seres de extrema maldad una que dejaría los actos de discord como simples bromas y los de tirek como si fueran nada

Twilight-pero ustedes no son malos

Thomas-déjame decirte que la maldad y la bondad son conceptos relativos ante los ojos de los demás

Twilight-eso no tiene sentido como pueden ser conceptos relativos

Laura-por que no siempre una decisión puede ser buena o mala simplemente son decisiones

Twilight-no lo entiendo como una decisión no puede ser buena o mala

Thomas-entonces que tal esto te pondré en el siguiente escenario supongamos que discord secuestrara a todos los habitantes de poniville incluyendo a tus amigas poniéndolos a todos en riesgo de muerte segura y te hiciera elegir a quien salvar pero la decisión tiene truco pues por un lado tienes a tus amigas y por el otro a los habitantes de poniville además no puedes usar magia ni pedir ayuda y si eliges uno dejaras al otro grupo a su suerte pero si no eliges los dos grupos y tu morirán entonces a quien salvaras

Twilight-bueno pues…pues no lo se no puedo decidir algo asi-dijo con la cabeza agachada

Laura-thomas no te parece que te pasaste con eso podrías causarle un trauma

Thomas-ella pidió respuestas si no es capaz de manejar una verdad tan simple como que el mundo no es banco y negro entonces no puedo hacer nada

Laura-aun así deberías ser mas suave con ellos además no es su culpa este mundo nunca paso por las cosas que el nuestro si

Thomas-pues esta bien seré mas suave…oye twilight no le des muchas vueltas al asunto y mejor olvídalo

Twilight-es que nunca pensé en una situación como esa además creo que tienes razón no debí preguntar sin estar preparada

Laura-no te preocupes por eso además deberías de estar agradecida

Twilight-que quieres decir

Thomas-lo que ella quiere decir es que deberías de estar agradecida de vivir en este mundo tan pacifico-dijo para terminar de explicar

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO LOS SIRVIENTESEN TRARON A LASON COMEDOR COM LA COMIDA EN LAS VANDEJAS SIRVIENDOLE A CADA UNO UN PLATO DE PANQUEKES CON MIEL DE MAPLE EL CUAL TENIA UNA ASPECTO ESQUISITO

Thomas-{bueno creo que hoy no me comeré a los sirvientes}dijo mientras devoraba el plato

Laura-{que bueno que no lo harás por que sino es seguro que no tildan de monstruos asesinos}-respondió mientras masticaba la pasta

LUEGO DE COMER LOS DOS HUMANOS FUERON GUIADOS POR UNA MUCAMA LA CUAL CASI SE DESMALLA AL VERLOS HASTA SU HABITACION EN LA QUE HABIA UNA CAMA ANCHA,UN TOCADOR, UNA COMODA Y UNA PUERTA QUE CONDUCIA A EL BAÑO

Thomas-pues no esta nada mal

Laura-comparado con estar en el bosque creo que eso de no esta mal es quedarse algo corto no te parece

Thomas-pues si tienes razón puede que esto de mostrarnos a los locales no sea tan malo-suspiro-entonces que hacemos ahora

Laura-pues yo me daré un baño caliente

Thomas-en ese caso por que no tomamos un baño juntos-pregunto con una mirada seductora

Laura-lo siento thomas pero hoy no

Thomas-que por que no hace dos semanas que no lo hacemos

Laura-lo se pero enserio me gustaría tener un baño tranquilo en este momento

Thomas-suspiro-vale creo que no te podre convencer en ese caso daré un paseo por el castillo haber si me encuentro algo interesante que hacer…que disfrutes el baño-dijo saliendo por la puerta

LUEGO DE QUE THOMAS SE PUSIERA A PASEAR POR EL CASTILLO SE ENCONTRO A EL MISMO GUARDIA QUE LOS HABIA ESCOLTADO HASTA EL CASTILLO Y SE LE HACERCO

Thomas-oye eres el mismo guardia que nos escolto con twilight cierto

Guardia-así es por que lo preguntas

Thomas-es para darte un consejo

Guardia-de que se trata

Thomas-simplemente te recomendaría que la próxima ves que te encuentre con un ser extraño no intentes amenazarlo por que podría salirte muy caro

Guardia-pero yo soy un guardia y mi deber es mantener el orden y proteger a los demás así como servirle a la princesa twilight

Thomas-es cierto pero piensa esto que hubiera pasado si al atacarme yo decidiera que equestria le esta declarando la guerra a los humanos serias el responsable de comenzar una guerra que ustedes perderían

Guardia-supongo que si lo pones de esa manera tal ves debería pensar un poco mas antes de lanzarme a apuntarle a alguien con una lanza…en todo caso gracias por el consejo

Thomas-de nada apropósito dime cual es tu nombre

Guardia-me llamo fire sword

Thomas-valla ciertamente este mundo si que tiene nombre curiosos en todo caso soy thomas

Fire sword-tu dices que nosotros tenemos nombre curiosos pero el tuyo no es que sea muy común o si

Thomas-touche pero si tienes razón en eso… en todo caso creo que seguiré con mi paseo nos vemos fire-dijo para retomar su camino

MIENTRAS TANTO LAURA ACABABA DE SALIR DEL BAÑO CON UN ATUENDO DISTINTO EL CUAL CONSISTIA EN UNA CAMISA BLANCA DE ESCOTE EN V EN LA CUAL SE MARCABAN SUS PECHOS DE COPA C SEGUIDOS DE UNOS YEANS AZULES Y UNOS ZAPATOS SIMPLES

Laura-que bueno que inventamos ropa inteligente capaz de cambiar y limpiarse sola hace tiempo-dijo mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo-vale creo que are lo mismo que thomas y saldré un rato-pensó mientras salía del cuarto

Y ASI PASARON LAS HORAS HASTA QUE LOS DOS SE ENCONTRARON Y DECIDIERON IR A LA BIBLIOTECA DEL CASTILLO A PASAR EL RATO LEYENDO

Thomas-bueno es oficial inclusive sus cuentos de terror son infantiles-dijo cerrando un libro

Laura-y que esperabas sangre y tripas

Thomas-un poco nunca a hecho mal a nadie además es lo que las vuelve divertidas el miedo pero aquí parece que como mucho su mayor historia es de ese poni decapitado

Laura-si eso es lo que pa…

 **Laura no termino de hablar a ver que los objetos de forma cuadrada y piramidal que los dos tenían se iluminaron de un color azul**

Thomas-bueno ya era hora-dijo tomando el objeto piramidal y laura el cuadrado los cuales flotaron de sus manos y se abrieron separando cada una de sus caras saliendo de estas aberturas unos cables azulados los cuales se extendieron tomando una forma humana y comenzando a proyectar un cuerpo compuesto por un campo de fuerza de tonalidades azules y algunas manchas de color negro seguidas de marcas de circuitos y los objetos piramidal y cubico en donde debería estar el cerebro teniendo el de thomas una forma femenina y el de laura una masculina

Nota-les recomiendo ver la imagen de este link para que se den una idea de mas o menos como se ven

4a0c/i/2015/242/3/5/multiversal_empress_by_althyra_

Laura-que bueno que ya te recargaste argonauta-dijo viendo al ser masculino

Argonauta-es bueno regresar laura pero donde estamos

Thomas-estamos en equestria

Ser femenino-disculpe señor pero como es eso posible

Thomas-se que suena imposible mobius pero es la verdad durante el experimento de la kronosfera algo salió mal y e nos aquí-le respondió al ser femenino

Mobius-ya veo y por lo que puedo ver parece ser que nos encontramos en el castillo de la amistad cierto

Laura-es correcto mobius nos encontramos en el castillo de la amistad

Argonauta-pero laura eso es una clara violación de la directriz

Laura-no te preocupes tanto argonauta he encontrado una pequeña laguna en la directriz

Argonauta-eso espero de lo contrario estamos en graves problemas

Thomas-en todo caso deberíamos de presentarlos a twilight

Mobius-muy bien entonces vamos

THOMAS,LAURA,ARGONAUTA Y MOBIUS SALIERON DE LA BIBLIOTECA CON DIRECCION A LA SALA DE LOS TRONOS EN DONDE ESTABA TWILIGHT ESCRIBIENDO UN PERGAMINO LA CUAL CASI SE SORPRENDIO AL VER A LOS DOS SERES ARTIFICIALES

Thomas-twilight te presento a mobius y argonauta

Twilight-que son

Argonauta-somos seres artificiales o simplemente IAS creados con el propósito de actuar como acompañantes de ellos así como aconsejarlos

Thomas-en resumidas cuentas son como nuestros asistentes personales los cuales nos fueron asignados desde nuestro nacimiento

Twilight-entonces son como spike

Laura-no entre ellos y spike existe una diferencia muy grande y es el hecho de spike este vivo y ellos no además ellos son artificiales y están construidos para servirnos

Twilight-pero entonces eso es esclavitud

Thomas-te equivocas ellos no son esclavos por que no están vivos

Mobius-el tiene razón nosotros no somos esclavos pero tampoco estamos realmente vivos solo simulamos la viva

Argonauta-además es nuestro propósito

Twilight-eso me es un poco extraño de asimilar pero tendré que confiar en su palabra

Laura-en todo caso cuando vamos a comer

Twilight-los cocineros ya están preparando la cena

Thomas-bien ya me estaba dando hambre

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DE ESPERA LOS COCINEROS LLEGARON CON VANDEJAS QUE CONTENIAN PLATOS DE ESPAGUETI CON SALSA LOS CUALES FUERON DEVORADOS POR LOS TRES SERES,LUEGO DE LA CENA AMBOS HUMANOS JUNTO CON SUS IAS REGRESARON A SU CUARTO

Thomas-me daré un baño

Laura-bien no te tardes

Mobius-laura dime como lo convenciste de que te siguiera hasta poniville

Laura-pues una cosa llevo a la otra y henos aquí ahora

Argonauta-déjame adivinar usaste la mirada de cachorrito cierto

Laura-que eso no es cierto como se les ocurre eso

Mobius-laura mira ambos sabemos que thomas no se quedaría con estos ponis

Laura-escuchen ocurrieron muchas cosas y si tuve que usar la mirada pero no se equivoque no estamos rompiendo las reglas solo las estamos estirando-dijo terminando la conversación

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES THOMAS SALIO DEL BAÑO CON UNA CAMISA AZUL,PANTALONES NEGROS Y LAS MISMAS VOTAS

Thomas-bueno y ahora que hacemos

Mobius-señor si me lo permite que le paso a la nave

Thomas-la celda de éter se descargo y no podemos esperar que se recargué de manera rápida sin arriesgarnos a que comience a adsorber la energía del ambiente y entre en reacción

Argonauta-pero sin la nave no podemos accionar la kronosfera entonces como regresaremos a casa

Laura-anoche estuvimos teorizando el usar una capa anti magia para evitar que la celda explote pero no pudimos encontrar la manera de estabilizarla al menos no por el tiempo necesario para alcanzar la potencia requerida

Mobius-entonces estamos atrapados en este lugar hasta resolverlo

Thomas-eso me temo…aun que el lado bueno es que no terminamos en una de esas equestrias malas

Argonauta-pero seguimos con el problema de como regresar

Laura-para ese problema tenemos que esperar que las celdas solares del casco de la nave recarguen las baterías de emergencia para poder usar las herramientas

Thomas-y cuanto tiempo crees que tarde eso

Laura-pueden ser uno o dos días…argonauta mobius pueden establecer un enlace con la nave

Mobius y argonauta-danos un segundo…..enlace establecido

Laura-bien díganme si ya se cargaron las baterías

Argonauta-las celdas solares solo han podido cargar el 4,5%

Thomas-mierda eso ni siquiera alcanza para hacerla despegar y mucho menos usar la kronosfera-suspiro-cuanto tiempo crees que tomara para que podamos usar las herramientas laura

Laura-tomando en cuenta que solo se a cargado al 4,5% es seguro que le tomara dos días

Thomas-bien con eso en mente deberíamos continuar con lo de anoche laura te veré en el reino onírico

Laura-lo siento thomas pero hoy me gustaría simplemente caer en la inconciencia

Thomas-bueno entonces buenas noches laura…ustedes dos apáguense también

Mobius y argonauta-buenas noches-ambos se volvieron a apagar dejando solo los objetos piramidal y cubico en la cómoda del cuarto

LOS DOS SE ACOSTARON EN LA CAMA QUEDANDOCE DORMIDOS LOS DOS EN POCO TIEMPO DEJANDO EL CUARTO EL SILENCIO

Mientras en el mundo onírico en la misma habitación de cristal thomas estaba manipulando un esquema holográfico de la nave junto con varias ecuaciones

Thomas-maldición esto no podría ir peor por un lado tengo una reacción en cadena que seguramente devastaría el planeta de manera critica y por la otra esta la posibilidad de que nos quedemos varados el resto de nuestras vidas-pensó mientras hacia desaparecer el holograma dando un largo suspiro-me pregunto que estarán pensando en casa solo esper…

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO SONO ALEJANDOLO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS

Thomas-de nuevo luna que querra ahora-el procedió a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a la princesa de la noche-a que has venido luna

Luna-me gustaría conversar contigo un rato si me lo permites…apropósito donde esta laura

Thomas-ella decidió dormir solamente por lo que no esta aquí pero dime por que has venido

Luna-mi hermana me a pedido que te pregunte mas sobre tu mundo

Thomas-por que no lo preguntaron con las preguntas que les permitimos hacernos hace horas

Laura-por que hace poco le llego a mi hermana una carta de parte de twilight en donde ella decía algo con respecto a que tu gente a cometido actos de destrucción y posiblemente esclavitud así que me gustaría saber si es cierto o no

Thomas-primero que nada nosotros despreciamos el concepto de esclavitud y lo hemos purgado de nuestra sociedad

Luna-entonces por que tienen a esos dos seres que twilight describió como fantasmas

Thomas-escucha luna en primera mobius y argonauta no están vivos por lo tanto no pueden ser esclavizados y en segunda nosotros los construimos por lo tanto nos pertenecen

Luna-como puedes decir que tu sociedad a purgado la esclavitud cuando ustedes la practican en seres pensantes

Thomas-son seres arteriales lo que significa que fueron construidos para servir como consejeros y asistentes…mira conoces a los golems cierto

Luna-claro son criatura animadas por magia las cuales sirven a su creador

Thomas-dime entonces los golems pueden ser esclavos

Luna-no pero es diferente ellos no poseen inteligencia y los tuyos si

Thomas-lo que ellos poseen es inteligencia artificial además nosotros en ningún momento hemos tratado a nuestras IAS como esclavos por el contrario son importantes para nosotros de hecho forman parte de nuestra vida hasta la muerte

Luna-como es eso

Thomas-cuando morimos pasamos una parte de nuestra energía psionica a el cristal que actúa dentro de ellos de manera que una parte de nuestros conocimientos queden guardados dentro de ellos por lo tanto son muy importantes para nosotros ya que estos quedan como recipientes y tumbas puesto que nuestros cuerpos son cremados pero y sin embargo no pasan de ser seres artificiales

Luna-no te mentiré es un concepto muy raro de entender pero si aplicamos la lógica de los golems creo que no puedo acusarlos de esclavistas

Thomas-bien al fin lo entendiste en todo caso te puedo preguntar algo

Luna-que cosa

Thomas-dime nunca se les ocurrió usar golems como fuerza de trabajo incansable

Luna-de hecho una ves se lo sugerí a mi hermana pero dijo que si lo asíamos también le quitaríamos el trabajo a muchos ponis

Thomas-pues si pero también crearían nuevos empleos y podrían fácilmente duplicar la eficiencia de vuestra economía

Luna-si quizá debería de proponérselo de nuevo a celestia pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema dime me hablarás de tu mundo

Thomas-segura que quieres saberlo tal como le dijimos a twilight no es un cuento de hadas

Luna-estoy segura

Thomas-muy bien entonces debemos empezar por el principio-hiso aparecer la vía láctea frente a ellos-esta es la galaxia vía láctea hace 1,3 millones de años y nuestra historia comienza en el extremo mas alejado del brazo de orión en un planeta que hoy llamamos praimus en el existía una raza de seres conocidos simplemente como los ancianos eran una raza alta con cuatro brazos y junto a ellos una raza menos desarrollada los cuales eran mas pequeños designados como sectoides siendo estos una raza de sirvientes de los ancianos siendo un planeta pacifico hasta que un dia una de las mentes mas brillantes del planeta descubrió el secreto del poder psionico pero este tenia una desventaja y era que sus cuerpos se degeneraba al usarlo por lo que usando las mismas técnicas que nosotros usamos para reestructurarnos ellos comenzaron el proceso de mejora desgraciada mente no toda la población podía someterse al proceso de mejora lo que creo una terrible disputa entre los que tenían el poder y los que no una que los llevo a una guerra total en la cual los que tenían el poder se vieron sobrepasados por los que no llevándolos a tener que abandonar el planeta dejando atrás los secretos del poder psionico los cuales fueron usados por los ganadores con terribles efectos pues el uso excesivo los llevo al borde de extinción dejando a solo unos pocos con vida

Luna-espera que tiene eso que ver con los humanos

Thomas-déjame terminar y lo sabrás…bien como decía ellos abusaron del poder y lo pagaron caro mientras el otro grupo que tuvo que huir a los cuales llamamos los primigenios se dedico a explorar otros mundos dejando en cada uno una pieza de su ADN el cual es la base de todo ser vivo hasta que finalmente llegaron a un planeta mas concretamente el nuestro el cual en ese momento estaba poblado por los antecesores de los humanos modernos así que tomando muestras de estas razas y mezclándolo con el suyo crearon al homo rhodesiensis el cual como puedes ver-proyecto una imagen-se parecen a nosotros pero con rasgos mas arcaicos pero no estaban solos sus primos los neandertales también comenzaron a expandirse y cuando ambas razas se encontraron fue cuando comenzó el conflicto por obtener recursos un conflicto en el cual el cro magnon exploto al máximo sus capacidades cerebrales realizando lo que podría considerarse como un exterminio sistemático de su primo el neandertal

Luna-pero por que no se supone que eran razas de ascendencia común

Thomas-no del todo además esas eran épocas muy difíciles por la falta de recursos pero siguiendo con la historia luego de eso los milenios pasaron y las aldeas se transformaron en pueblos los cuales debes en cuando fueron visitados por los primigenios quienes compartieron sus conocimientos especialmente con el pueblo de la atlántida hasta que un día decidieron que había llegado el momento de partir y se fueron dejando a la humanidad sola y así fue como empezó nuestra historia pasando varios milenios hasta llegar a lo que en nuestro calendario gregoriano seria el siglo XXI mas concretamente el año 2023 por aquel entonces la humanidad poseía amplios avances desde poder curar cosas como el cáncer una de las enfermedades que mas molestia dio durante ese siglo, la capacidad de cultivar órganos artificiales e inclusive las primeras colonias lunares construidas con el propósito de extraer recursos raros

Luna-y por que fueron a la luna acaso alguien los exilio

Thomas-no nadie nos exilio simplemente fuimos por que era un paso crucial para la humanidad

Luna-entonces en tu mundo nadie controla la luna

Thomas-claro que no esta se mueve por efecto gravitacional en todo caso siguiendo la historia aquellos fueron buenos años para la humanidad por desgracia eso no duraría mucho pues como le dije a twilight ese conocimiento tuvo un precio y este fue la degradación de nuestro planeta ocasionando que los polos se comenzasen a derretir de manera alarmante haciendo que los niveles del mar aumentasen drásticamente dando así inicio a la activación del protocolo Noel por parte de las naciones unidas siendo este un plan de emergencia a través del cual cada continente comenzó la construcción de gigantescas arcas sumergibles un proceso que llevo 5 años pero cuando finalmente todos los que se podían salvar estaban abordo ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba pues de alguna manera una secta religiosas radical logro meter una bomba dentro del arca europea la cual al detonar provoco una reacción en cadena que destruyo también el arca de Sudáfrica dejando solo las arcas de America ,Asia,y Oceanía algo que dejos a la población humana muy escasa pues las arcas solo tenían capacidad para 10 mil cada una

Luna-y por que no se fueron a la luna

Thomas-por desgracia las colonias lunares de esa época requerían que cada cierto tiempo se les enviara ciertos artículos y obviamente luego del desastre eso seria imposible…pero sigamos cómo te decía luego del accidente y de que las arcas se sumergieran en los mares la población termino por perder la fe en la religión siendo todo lo que queda de ellas hoy varias fiestas que todavía celebramos pero en todo caso luego de eso pasaron 10 años y finalmente pudimos emerger de los mares nuevamente comenzando la reconstrucción de la civilización algo que nos tomo otros 20 años de trabajo duro tiempo que aprovechamos para mejorar y sanar el planeta con el uso de tecnología para reconstruir el clima normal de la tierra así como reconstruir los polos y retomar las colonias lunares pero nuestro tiempo de paz se acabo cuando llegaron los ancianos quienes habían estado siguiendo los pasos de los primigenios hasta nosotros siendo su objetivo el crear a una raza perfecta y para eso nos querían por desgracia el conflicto nos llevo a la guerra en la cual se construyeron dos bases la primera era la fortaleza aérea donde se desarrollaron los primeros agentes con habilidades psionicas así como las unidades spask y la segunda la base submarina cerca del ártico en donde se desarrollaron los soldados mejorados y las unidades vish dando así una guerra de 20 años durante los cuales tuvimos que forzar nuestra evolución tanto tecnológica como biológica pero al final logramos ganar pero la ironía fue que aun que ganamos ellos si lograron su objetivo crear una raza mas fuerte nosotros

Luna-pero por que los querían

Thomas-por que el ADN humano contenía el secreto de como mantener estable la porción de ADN que en ellos era inestable

Luna-ya veo y que paso después

Thomas-luego de la guerra aprovechamos los nuevos conocimientos sobretodo el como fabricar la sustancia elerio a través del cual y junto con una pequeña reforma a la métrica de alcubierre logramos el viaje espacial y así hasta nuestros días y bueno como pudiste ver por las imágenes que te mostré el cambio nos altero fisicamente

Luna-valla esa si que es una historia ahora puedo entender por que son como son

Thomas-bueno allí lo tienes la historia de mi mundo

Luna-te agradezco por contármelo

Thomas-bien ahora que ya lo sabes por favor vete debo continuar con mi trabajo

Luna-pero seguramente ya falta poco para que amanezca

Thomas-lo se pero seguramente me despierte mas tarde adiós luna

Luna-adios y gracias-dijo para salir por la puerta dejando a thomas solo

Thomas-me pregunto como se lo tomara su hermana cuando se lo cuente

Y ASI FUE COMO LA HUMANIDAD SE VOLVIO LO QUE ES HOY ATRAVES DEL ESPIRITU DE NUNCA RENDIRSE A PESAR DE LO DOLOROSO QUE PUEDA SER

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR DE EQUESTRIA EN UN CALLEJON OSCURO DOS SOMBRAS COMBERSABAN

Sombra 1-entonces mañana es el día

Sombra 2-si mañana podremos empezar al fin nuestro plan

Sombra 1-exelente al fin tantos años de preparación servirán de algo

Sombra 2-ya lo creo por fin el sueño de nuestro líder se hará realidad

 **QUIENES SERAN ESTOS SERES Y QUIEN SERA SU LIDER**


	7. Chapter 7

Más allá del espacio y el tiempo capítulo 6- **NUEVOS AMIGOS Y NUEVOS ENEMIGOS** -PARTE 1

* * *

 ** _UN EXTRAÑO ES SOLO UN AMIGO QUE CONOCER,PERO CUANDO ESE EXTRAÑO ES REALMENTE EL ENEMIGO COMO SABERLO_**

* * *

Ubicación-poniville por la mañana, ya estaba el sol en el cielo y todos se disponían a comenzar su día mientras en el cuarto de thomas y laura ambos continuaban durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que fueron despertados por el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada

Twilight-thomas laura buenos días-dijo al otro lado de la puerta-voy a pasar-esta abrió la puerta viendo a los dos humanos thomas con la cabeza hundida debajo de la almohada y laura con los ojos semi abiertos

Laura-twilight es muy temprano porque nos despertaste-pregunto con los ojos casi cerrados

Twilight-por que no hay mejor momento para presentarlos al pueblo que temprano cuando suele haber mas ponis en las calles

Laura-suspiro-debí de haberte dicho que no nos despertaras tan tempano en fin ya que…he thomas despierta-comenzó a moverlo un poco pero este solo se aferro mas fuerte a la almohada

Thomas- es demasiado temprano despiértenme en media hora ok-respondió debajo de la almohada

Twilight-venga thomas-se acercó mas a la cama- estoy segura de que a la gente de poniville les caerás bien-dijo con entusiasmo

Thomas-y yo estoy seguro que cuando salgamos gritaran o correrán de terror así que déjame dormir en paz quieren

Laura-venga thomas arriba-dijo moviéndolo mas

Twilight-si vamos arriba-esta comenzó a moverlo también

AMBAS SEGUIAN MOVIENDO A THOMAS QUIEN SEGUIA SOSTENIENDO SU ALMOHADA SOBRE SU CARA HASTA QUE FINALMENTE ESTE SE LEVANTO DE GOLPE DE LA CAMA ARROJANDOLE LA ALMOHADA A LAURA EN LA CARA

Laura-oye por que me la arrojas a mi

Thomas-por que tu iniciaste y twilight solo te siguió el juego cual cordero que sigue al pastor-respondió con los ojos entre abierto-en fin twilight dime que hay para el desayuno

Twilight-los cocineros prepararon café y jugo por lo demás puedes elegir entre cereal o un sándwich de margaritas

Thomas-me quedo con el cereal y el café-bostezo-bueno será mejor que….ahh me cago en-dijo al golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie contra una de las patas de la cama-joder eso si que dolió-dijo agarrándose el pie y hincándose en el otro hasta que callo al piso

Laura-bueno mientras tu estas allí yo iré al baño-dijo entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta

Thomas-espera yo quería ir al….joder espero que se de prisa

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES THOMAS Y LAURA SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA MESA THOMAS COMIENDO CEREAL Y CAFÉ ,LAURA CEREAL Y JUGO Y TWILIGHT EL SANDWICH CON JUGO

Laura-twilight y resto de las chicas no deberían estar aquí-pregunto tomando mas jugo

Twilight-pues normalmente ellas suelen preferir sus casa a el castillo por que preguntas

Laura-solo por curiosidad

Thomas-y hablando de curiosidad eso me recuerda…laura debes saber que anoche luna me visito

Laura-y por qué te visito

Thomas-pues al parecer ayer twilight envió una carta a celestia donde le decía que al parecer nosotros practicamos la esclavitud en mobius y argonauta pero no te preocupes ya se lo explique

Laura-ya veo dime algo más de lo que deba ser informada

Thomas-si también tuve que contarle una parte de la historia de la humanidad

Laura-ya veo{dime omitiste las partes más…bueno tu sabes intensas}

Thomas-guiño-{no te preocupes eso lo deje de lado}en todo caso twilight la próxima vez que tengas ese tipo de dudas solo pregunta y así me evitas la visita

Twilight-lo siento es que la idea de que seres inteligentes sean propiedad de otro me resulta muy difícil de comprender

Thomas-suspiro-mira twilight te diré lo mismo que a luna mobius y argonauta son algo así como los golems no pueden ser esclavizados si ni siquiera estan vivos-dijo tomando una taza de café-en todo caso dejemos eso de lado dinos cuando debemos hacer lo de la presentación

Twilight-pues como dije aprovecharemos que en este momento hay muchos ponis en las calles para que la mayor cantidad lo sepa

Laura-me pregunto cómo reaccionaran

Thomas-pues lo más seguro es que se asusten un poco y griten del terror

Laura-siempre tienes que ser tan sínico

Thomas-solo digo los hechos o no recuerdas como actuaron cuando nos escoltaron a el castillo-pregunto levantando una ceja

Twilight-pues eso es cierto quizás lo mejor será que les diga primero que son amigos y luego ustedes salen

Laura-vale esta bien

MIENTAS EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO LA ALCALDESA SE ENCONTRABA ORGANIZANDO A VARIOS TRABAJADORES QUIENES CONSTRUIAN UN PEQUEÑO ESCENARIO CON CORTINA

Alcaldesa-vamos más rápido la princesa quiere esto listo para hoy y no pienso defraudarla-decía apurando más a los trabajadores pero en realidad pensaba-no puedo creer que la princesa me pidió que le construyera un escenario en tan poco tiempo así que más le vale que lo que sea que quiera presentar sea impresionante-pensó recordando la carta que le había llegado el día anterior

- **querida alcaldesa le envió esta carta para pedirle que construya un pequeño escenario para mañana al frente del ayuntamiento debido a que necesito presentar algo mañana al pueblo atentamente princesa twilight sparkle**

 **-P.D debe tener una cortina**

Trabajador-alcaldesa ya terminamos-dijo el poni mostrándole el pequeño escenario ya terminado

Alcaldesa-excelente ahora solo falta que llegue la princesa

MIENTRAS EN EL CASTILLO THOMAS,LAURA Y TWILIGHT SE ENCONTRABAN CAMINANDO POR UNO DE LOS PASILLOS HASTA ENCONTRAR SE CON LAS CHICAS RECIEN LLEGADAS

Twilight-que bueno que ya llegaron debemos tomar el carruaje para llegar con la alcaldesa

Laura-eso me hace pensar si debimos cambiarnos en algo mas formal-dijo viendo su ropa

Thomas-no creo que haga falta solo será una presentación ni que fuera una entrega de premios

Ratiny-no concuerdo contigo cariño la primera impresión dice mucho de las personas…lo que me lleva ala siguiente pregunta de donde sacaron la nueva ropa

Thomas-eso es muy fácil veras nuestra ropa esta hecha de un material bio simbiótico artificial capas de alterar su forma así como mantenerse limpia

Ratity-y me podéis dar algo de ese material para mis diseños seria genial poder cambiar la forma de los vestidos con tanta velocidad

Laura-lo siento rarity pero la respuesta es no además si te diéramos este material seguramente pronto te quedarías sin trabajo

Rarity- en ese caso mejor no

Raimbow dash-eh twilight no se supone que debemos tomar un carruaje

Twilight-cierto mejor no vamos ya-dijo para que todos retomaran la caminata por el pasillo

UNOS MINUSTOS DESPUES THOMAS ,LAURA Y TWILIGHT JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE LAS CHICAS SE ENCONTRABA EN UN CARRUAJE CON LAS CORTINAS DEL LADO DE THOMAS Y LAURA CERRADAS

Twilight-recuerden no queremos asustarlos así que esperen mi llamado para salir

Thomas-si como sea en todo caso dime twilight por que simplemente no le pediste a la gente que viniera enfrente del castillo para presentarnos y ya

Twilight-por qué quería que fuera más formal

Laura-vale te entendemos pero no te parece que pedirle a la alcaldesa un escenario de la nada es un poco injusto tomando en cuenta que debe tener mucho trabajo

Twilight -no te preocupes estoy segura de que ella podrá hacerlo

Thomas-esperemos que si

LUEGO DE ESO EL CARRUAJE SE ENCONTRABA YA DETRÁS DEL ESCENARIO CON LAS CHICAS SALIENDO JUNTO CON LAURA Y THOMAS QUE LES SEGUIAN POR DETRÁS

Twilight-bien esperen aquí mi señal-dijo saliendo por la cortina viendo a los ponis allí y a la alcaldesa quien la esperaba sobre el escenario

Alcaldesa-princesa en cuanto recibí su pedido mande a que lo construyeran lo mas deprisa posible me disculpo si no demasiado

Twilight-no se preocupe además quizás deba ser yo quien se disculpe por pedirlo tan de improviso pero era necesario que hiciera este anuncio-se giró a los ponis allí reunidos-habitantes de poniville yo la princesa twilight sparke tengo un gran anuncio que hacer hoy dos nuevos habitantes se nos unirán y aunque su apariencia sea extraña deseo que los reciban con la mayor calidez posible les presento a thomas y a laura-dijo señalando la cortina

DESTRAS DE LA CORTINA UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES

Thomas-que quieres que haga que-respondió ante el extraño pedido de ella

Laura-vamos thomas no me digas que nunca has querido decir esas palabras

Thomas-son palabras de un entretenimiento ficticio de hace siglos por que querría

Laura-por qué muchas de esas cosas se volvieron reales y además cuando tendrás otra oportunidad de este tipo he!

Thomas-vale está bien-suspiro-ya que más da

Twilight- les presento a thomas y a laura-anuncio del otro lado

Laura-es nuestra señal vamos-dijo para que los dos atravesaran la cortina y quedaran frente a los ponis-saludos equestrianos venimos en son de paz soy laura

Thomas-larga vida y prosperidad-saludo vulcano- soy thomas-dijo con completo fastidio ante los ponis atónitos-ahora por favor les pido que no se al…..

Ponis-AAAAAAAHHHHH MONSTROS

Laura-por favor ponis no se asusten no les aremos daño-dijo intentando calmarlos

Poni-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH esos monstros nos comerán-dijo uno

Poni-que celestia nos proteja-dijo otro

Thomas-bueno debo decir que gritan más de lo esperado-se giro asía ella-te importa si me encargo ahora yo

Laura-si por qué no, no podría ser peor

Thomas-vale a ver si con esto prestan atención-apunto su mano cual pistola a el cielo disparando un pequeño rayo el cual exploto en el cielo atrayendo su atención-he ponis escuchen no somos monstros ok y si lo fuéramos no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación así que cálmense o les prometo que me verán de mal humor y les aseguro que no seré tan agradable entendido-termino de hablar dejándolos completamente quietos

Laura-así que en resumidas cuentas como dijo twilight estaremos un tiempo con ustedes así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien y cualquier cosa que queráis saber solo pregunten

Poni-que son-pregunto una de las ponis del público

Laura-somos humanos aunque también pueden decirnos terrans

Poni-JA Y AHORA QUIEN ESTA LOCA SE LOS DIJE SON REALES- grito una poni mentolada llamando la atención de todos

Thomas-si lyra somos reales pero eso lo sabes desde ayer por que estás haciendo tanto escándalo-pregunto desde el escenario

Lyra-por que nadie me creería pero ahora que estáis aquí-se giro hacia su amiga-me debes un tarro entero de dulces bom bom gane la apuesta-dijo de manera arrogante

Bom bom-espera eso no se vale si ya sabias de esto me engañaste para apostar

Laura-lyra eso es cierto apostaste sabiendo que ibas a ganar

Lyra-pues sí pero solo lo hice por que todos me llamaban loca y bom bom inclusive me dijo que el día que le mostrara a un humanos me daría un tarro enterró de dulces

Laura-lyra eso no es correcto la engañaste para apostar-dijo haciendo que todos la vieran con decepción

Thomas-vamos laura tampoco es para tanto además si lo consideras no hiso nada tan malo solo aprovecho la oportunidad para tener su justa venganza y un par de golosina gratis-dijo en defensa de la poni mentolada-además tu hubieras hecho lo mismo sobre todo si hay dulces de por medio y tu amiga no te cree

Bom bom-lyra el tiene razón debí creer más en ti después de todo soy tu amiga.. me perdonas

Lyra-claro que te perdono-dijo dándole un abrazo-pero todavía me debes un tarro de dulces no lo olvides

Bom bom-y yo que esperaba que lo olvidaras con la disculpa

Lyra-agradezco deberás la disculpa pero todavía quiero esos dulces

Bom bom-vale está bien lo tendrás de regreso a la casa-dijo viendo la sonrisa de su amiga

Thomas-bueno ahora alguien más quiere preguntar algo rápido háganlo antes de que me arrepienta

Potrillo-disculpe señor humano de donde son-pregunto un pequeño pegaso acercándose más al escenario

Thomas-primero no me llames señor eso me hace sentir viejo y todavía soy muy joven así que solo dime thomas y en segundo somos de un lugar llamado tierra o terra como suelen llamarla alguno seres

Potrillo-nunca había escuchado de un lugar así

Laura-eso es por que esta muyyy lejos de aquí pequeño más de lo que nunca llegarías a pensar

Potrillo-tan lejos está entonces como llegaron ustedes aquí

Laura-esa es una historia muy larga pero resumiéndolo se podría decir que somos viajeros extraviados

Thomas-vale alguien más quiere saber algo o eso es todo-pregunto a los ponis

Poni-si a mí me gustaría saber por que cargabas ayer a una de mis alumnas inconsciente-pregunto la maestra cheerilee-pasando al frente de los demás dejando a los ponis cotillear respecto a lo recién dicho

Laura-maestra entiendo que le preocupen sus estudiantes pero debe saber que en ningún momento les hicimos daño al contrario las salvamos

Cheerilee-es eso cierto princesa

Twilight-asi es maestra ellos salvaron a las chichas de una manticora que las perseguía

Cheerilee-y por que una manticora las perseguía

Thomas-por esas tres cometieron la imprudencia de entrar al bosque buscando algo

Cheerilee-ya veo gracias por aclararlo y siento si los hice parecer como malos seres

Thomas-no se preocupe maestra las confusiones son a veces inevitables-respondió de manera amable-en fin alguna última pregunta que quieran hacernos

Alcaldesa-si me lo permiten me gustaría saber cuáles serán sus intenciones mientras estén aquí

Thomas-realmente nuestro única intención mientras estemos aquí será la de buscar la manera de regresar a casa

Alcaldesa-ya veo en ese caso de mi parte les doy la bienvenida al pueblo y les deseo suerte en su búsqueda

Laura-se lo agradecemos alcaldesa y de nuestra parte sepa que si necesitan nuestra ayuda nosotros procuraremos asistirlos en la medida de lo posible-dijo cerrando el acto y retirándose

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE EN EL CASTILLO LAURA Y ARGONAUTA SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA BIBLIOTECA REVISANDO VARIOS DE LOS LIBROS DE MAGIA

Laura-me pregunto si esto podría servirnos-dijo al ver una de las ilustraciones del libro de un amuleto

Argonauta-laura de verdad crees que encontremos algo útil en estos libros-pregunto al terminar de revisar un libro azul de manera rápida

Laura-no lo se argonauta pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada-respondió cerrando el libro y tomando otro-además tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho en estos momentos

Argonauta-bueno al menos hasta que las celdas solares recarguen las herramientas

Laura-si pero hasta entonces solo nos queda esperar-dijo viendo las ilustraciones del libro

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO EL DRAGON PURPURA CONOCIDO COMO SPIKE SE ENCONTRABA PASEANDO POR LOS PASILLOS DEL CASTILLO HASTA QUE FINALMENTE SE DETUBO AL ESCUCHAR LAS VOCES DE THOMAS Y MOBIUS LAS CUALES SALIAN DEL SALON DE LOS TRONOS ,DETENIENDOSE PARA VER ATRAVES DE LA PUERTA SEMI ABIERTA VIENDO A THOMAS SENTADO EN UNO DE LOS TRONOS Y A UN SER DE COLOR AZUL DE ASPECTO TRASLUCIDO FRENTE A EL

Thomas-dime mobius qué opinas de los recientes hechos

Mobius-pues sin tomar en cuenta que ahora es oficial que nos expusimos a seres primitivos, lo bueno es que mientras no les entreguemos tecnología o conocimientos avanzados la exposición no debería contaminar tanto su sociedad y nosotros tal ves no tengamos tantos problemas con la directriz eso claro suponiendo que si logremos regresar a casa

Thomas-si me suponía que dirías algo así aunque tomando en cuenta nuestra situación actual supongo que ya no tiene mucho sentido que me preocupe tanto por la directriz ahora que ni siquiera es seguro que podamos regresar a casa al menos no sin arriesgarnos a una reacción en cadena por parte del cilindro

Mobius-dime thomas que tan destructiva crees que sea

Thomas-mucho, eso seguro la primera noche que llegamos a equestria laura y yo hicimos una pequeña simulación mental en la cual expusimos el cilindro activo a la magia

Mobius-y que paso

Thomas-movió la cabeza en señal de negación-nada bueno ni bien este alcanzo el 5% exploto y haciendo una aproximación de lo que vimos es casi seguro que una explosión como esa convertiría un lugar como poniville o el bosque everfree en un humeante cráter en un parpadeo eso por no hablar de la onda de choque por lo que casi fue una suerte que el viaje haya descargado el cilindro de éter aunque todavía no sé cómo y más considerando que es físicamente imposible que eso le pase aun cilindro

Mobius-lo más probable es que aquí las leyes de la física que conocemos y que hacen que el mecanismo de punto cero funcione correctamente no se aplique del todo

Thomas-maldición primero fue nuestra psionica después el cilindro que será lo siguiente que falle-dijo posando su mano en su frente

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO SPIKE QUIEN ACABABA DE ESCUCHAR LO DICHO POR LOS DOS NO PUDO EVITAR PENSAR

Spike-acaso planean destruir a poniville con ese tal cilindro debo decir le a twilight-pensó rápidamente pero cuando se disponía a irse una de sus patas se engancho con la puerta cayendo al suelo frente a thomas y mobius quienes se le quedaron mirando siendo su reacción la de intentar huir de allí pero cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta este fue arrastrado por una fuerza invisible de regreso hacia thomas quien uso sus poderes para sujetarlo algunos centímetros por encima del suelo frente a el y cerrar la puerta-déjame ir ahora

Thomas-nadie te enseño que no debes espiar las conversaciones privadas….ahora dime cuanto de eso escuchaste

Spike-lo suficiente para saber que planean destruir poniville con ese tal cilindro-este intento soltarse del agarre invisible sin efecto-cuando le diga a twilight su plan los dete….-este dejo de hablar y sus ojos se volvieron de color violeta brillante antes de caer inconsciente al piso

Thomas- no tu no le dirás nada a nadie

Mobius-thomas que le hiciste-pregunto-tomando al dragón para sentarlo en uno de los tronos

Thomas-no te preocupes solo borre su memoria se despertara en un minuto

Mobius-y no era más sencillo explicarle la situación

Thomas-no así es más rápido

Mobius-y que me dices de cuando despierte y vea que ahora está sentado acá

Thomas- no te preocupes ya se me acaba de ocurrir algo

UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES SPIKE COMENSO A ABRIR LOS OJOS

Spike-que paso por que estoy sentado acá-pregunto al ver a thomas –y quien es esa-dijo por mobius

Thomas-pues te diste un feo golpe spike no te acuerdas y ella es mobius es algo así como mi asistente

Spike-vale entiendo pero como me di el golpe

Thomas-pues eso es un poco mi culpa veras estaba por salir del salón cuando me choque contigo y te caíste golpeando una decoración detrás de ti la cual te cayo en la cabeza por suerte tus escamas son muy resistentes y solo estuviste unos segundos noqueado-dijo concluyendo la mentira

Spike-pues supongo que….buag-este eructo fuego del cual surgió una carta la cual el tomo-es de la princesa será mejor que se la entregue a twilight rápido-dijo levantándose y saliendo del salón gritando el nombre de la misma por el castillo

MIENTRAS UNOS SEGUNDOS ANTES EN LA BIBLIOTECA LAURA Y ARGONAUTA SEGUIAN REVISANDO LOS LIBROS HASTA QUE FUERON INTERRUMPIDOS POR TWILIGHT QUIEN ENTRO Y LES PREGUNTO SI LOS PODIA AYUDAR ALGO QUE ACEPTARON PERO JUSTO CUANDO TWILIGHT SE DISPUSO A TOMAR EL PRIMER LIBRO ESTA ESCUCHO A SPIKE GRITANDO SU NOMBRE Y ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA SALIR A COMPROBARLO ESTE ENTRO A LA BIBLIOTECA ENTREGANDOLE LA CARTA LA CUAL ABRIO Y PASADOS UNOS SEGUNDOS LA CARTA CAYO AL SUELO Y TWILIGHT TENIA UNA EXPRECION DE PREOCUPACION

Twilight-spkie diles a los guardias que vallan al hospital y que traigan a toda la ayuda posible….rápido¡-dijo haciendo que el dragón saliera a prisa de la habitación

Laura-que ocurre-pregunto dejando el libro a un lado

Twilight-la princesa celestia me acaba de informar que canterlot acaba de ser atacada y que hay heridos por toda la ciudad

Argonauta-no te dio un estimado de cuantos heridos hay

Twilight-me temo que no solo dijo que por favor enviemos toda la ayuda posible y..y que l..lo-de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas- hagamos rápi-no pudo hablar mas por las lagrimas-y yo no estoy segura de que hacer nunca había pasado-dijo entre el sollozo y la sensación de impotencia que ahora sentía

Laura-lo se…se que no es fácil cuando uno debe actuar en este tipo de situaciones-dijo posando su mano sobre ella-pero debes centrarte solo así podrás ayudarlos-dijo de manera compresiva

Twilight-lo siento es solo que si atacaron canterlot mis padres o los de rarity podrían estar heridos o peor y el hecho de solo pensarlo me hace sentir tan impotente ante esta situación

Laura-no te preocupes estoy segura de que estarán bien-respondió para calmarla-además le dije ala alcaldesa que procuraríamos ayudarlos y no quiero quedar como mentirosa así que los ayudaremos con los heridos

Twilight-lo dices en serio-pregunto secándose las lágrimas-en serio nos ayudaran

Laura-por supuesto que si además es la oportunidad de visitar la capital de equestria

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL SALON DE LOS TRONOS SE EN CONTRABAN VARIOS PONIS DOCTORES Y ALGUNAS ENFERMERAS ASI COMO TAMBIEN FIRE SWORD Y EL RESTO DE LAS MANE SIX JUNTO CON LOS DOS HUMANOS

Applejack-todavía no lo entiendo por alguien querría atacar canterlot

Raimbow dash-lo que importa no es eso, sino encontrarlos y-choco sus casco-hacerlos pagar

Twilight-no parece mala idea-dijo sorprendiendo a la mayoría en la habitación

Rarity-querida estas segura quiero decir que siempre prefieres evitar la violencia

Twilight-lo se rarity pero la situación me obliga además si los culpables son capaces de tal agresión entonces dudo que podamos evitar la violencia

Thomas-y que harás entonces-pregunto levantando una ceja

Twilight-llevare a los médicos pero también a la guardia para buscar a los culpables

Thomas-esa no parece lo mas sensato

Fire sword-tienes una idea mejor

Thomas-ya que lo mencionas si además tengo de mi lado el que en nuestro mundo en mas de una ocasión se dieran evento similares y ya conozcamos como piensan este tipo de seres

Fire sword-entonces como crees que debamos actuar

Thomas-es muy simple dividiremos los médicos y guardias de los que disponemos una parte ira a canterlot para ayudarlos y la otra se quedara aquí de manera que si se produjera un ataque aquí también, al menos evitaremos perdidas peores de las que seguramente tendríamos si dejamos a el pueblo sin alguna contramedida

Fire sword-pues es una buena estrategia usted que opina princesa-pregunto a twilight

Twilight-pues es una idea mejor….muy bien entonces nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera puesto que no puedo llevarlos a todos conmigo los doctores con mas conocimientos vendrán conmigo y luego volveré por los guardias el resto se quedaran aquí-dijo explicando su plan

Laura-espera twi tengo una idea para facilitarlo mas

Twilight-vale y cual es tu idea

Laura-mientras tu te en cargas de llevar a los doctores y guardias yo y el resto de las chicas llevaremos provisiones en el tren ya que seguramente las necesiten allá, tu que dices

Twilight-pues digo que ya tenemos un plan y debemos ponerlo en acción rápido,asi que laura chicas vallan a buscar todos los suministros que puedan y llévenlos a la estación ,capitán fire necesito que se quede aquí y cuide al pueblo ,y tu thomas te quedaras o iras

Thomas-aunque me gustaría acompañar a laura será mejor que me quede con fire a cuidar el pueblo

Twilight-entiendo en ese caso sea mejor que nos pongamos casco a la obra-dijo haciendo que todos excepto ella y los médicos salieran

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN LA ESTACION DE PONIVILLE SE ENCONTRABAN LAS CHICAS, THOMAS Y LAURA FRENTE AL TREN CON VARIAS CAJAS DETRÁS DE ELLOS LAS CUALES FUERON SUVIDAS A UNO DE LOS VAGONES DE GARGA POR THOMAS USANDO SUS PODERES

Thomas-laura cuídate y no hagas alguna tontería vale

Thomas-no te preocupes-le dio un beso en la mejilla- estaré bien

Thomas-ja y yo que pensaba que esta seria de esas equestrias tranquilas y ya ves

Laura-bueno ya no hay nada que hacer lo hecho, hecho esta y ahora solo nos que ver que pasa-dijo entrando al tren con las chicas

Thomas-suerte laura-dijo despidiéndose mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT UNA DE LAS ALAS DEL CASTILLO SE ENCONTRABA CON MICHOS PONIS EN CAMAS TODOS CON HERIDAS APARECIENDO EN UN FLASH TWILIGHT CON LOS DOCTORES LOS CUALES NI BIEN LLEGARON SE PUSIERON A ATERDER A LOS PACIENTES MIENTRAS QUE ELLA VOLVIA A DESAPARECER EN UN FLASH Y EN OTRA DE LAS SALAS DEL CASTILLO LA PRINCESA LUNA SE ENCONTRABA TRAYENDO A MAS HERIDOS JUNTO A SU HERMANA QUIEN LOS DEPOSITABA EN CAMAS

Celestia-con esos ya son 12 heridos mas a la lista-dijo con cara triste

Luna-vamos hermana debemos regresar a la ciudad aun deben quedar mas heridos

Celestia-si muchos más, muchos mas ponis a los que no pude proteger-dijo viendo por una ventana la ciudad que ahora tenia varias zonas de donde salían humo y cenizas

EN ESO ENTRO UN GUARDIA NOCTURNO

Guardia-princesas debo informarlas que la ayuda de la princesa twilight sparkle ya esta llegando y que según me dijo llegara un tren con provisiones en unas horas

Luna-gracias por informarnos –el guardia asintió y se retiro-vamos hermana debemos seguir-ambas salieron del salón

 **MIENTRAS EN EL TREN LAURA SE EN CONTRABA PENSANDO HASTA QUE**

* * *

 **Dark platinum-felices fiestas lectores aqui al habla su amigo de platino para traeros un nuevo capitulo y tambien para agradecer uno de los comentarios**

 **Juan pablo si estas leyendo esto y es probable que lo hagas gracias por la idea me ayudaste con un concepto en el que estaba trabajando para mas adelante en la historia sin embargo con respecto a el anterior de akame ga kill me gustaria saber por que ? te lo pregunto por que esta serie hace ya mucho que me la vi y puede que no este pillando algo en fin agradeceria tu respuesta,en cuanto a por que dividi este capitulo solo deben saber que si lo publicara completo no estaria listo si no hasta despues de año nuevo y queria traeros algo antes de eso  
**

 **lo que me recuerda y esto es lo ultimo de mi parte les deseo un feliz y muy prospero año nuevo SE DESPIDE HASTA 2018 Dark platinum**


	8. Chapter 8

Más allá del espacio y el tiempo capítulo 7- **NUEVOS AMIGOS Y NUEVOS ENEMIGOS** -PARTE 2

* * *

 **ESPERA LO MEJOR Y PREPARATE PARA LO PEOR**

* * *

MIENTRAS EN EL TREN LAURA SE ENCONTRABA PENSANDO HASTA QUE…..{chiiiiiinnnnn}EL SONIDO Y SENSACION DEL TREN DETENIENDOSE DE GOLPE LA OBLIGO A SUJETARSE CON FUERZA Y A LEVANTARSE DE SU ASIENTO

Laura-genial y ahora que

Rarity-porque sea detenido el tren-pregunto levantándose del asiento

Applejack-habrá que ir a la locomotora y preguntar

Laura-vale raimbow y applejack quédense aquí y cuiden los suministros tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, rarity y pinkie vengan conmigo y fluttershy quédate aquí vale

Fluttershy- está bien-se acercó más a las provisiones-me quedare aquí-si les parece bien

Laura-vale vamos chicas veamos que pasa-dijo abriendo la puerta de vagón y pasando al siguiente

Rarity-laura puedo preguntarte algo

Laura-que es lo que quieres preguntar-respondió calmadamente mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del siguiente vagón

Rarity- es sobre thomas a el parece que no le agradamos mucho cierto -pregunto haciendo que se detuvieran

Laura-que te hace pensar eso

Rarity-es que ayer los vi hablando y él dijo que prefería mantenerse al margen de nosotras

Laura-no se lo tomen tan a pecho chicas es solo que él es ese tipo de personas que prefiere mantener su espacio además la llegada a este lugar más el fallo de su experimento no le cayó nada bien a el-respondió pasando al siguiente vagón

Pinkie pie-aun así no lo entiendo nosotras solo queremos ser sus amigas por que actúa de esa manera-pregunto metiéndose a la discusión

Laura-eso es complicado pero solo les puedo decir que en el fondo es una buena persona, sin embargo deben entender que para él, el concepto de amistad no es igual que el de ustedes sin embargo estoy segura de que si se lo preguntáis en persona lo entenderéis mejor -dijo tomando la manilla de la puerta que conducía a la locomotora -en todo caso vamos hay que darse prisa estos suministros no se entregaran solos y ya estamos atrasándonos –dijo con una leve sonrisa abriendo la puerta pero deteniéndose al ver la escena tan espantosa que había frente a ellas

DELANTE DE LAS TRES ESTABA EL MAQUINISTA AMORDAZADO Y ATADO CON CADENAS A LA LOCOMOTORA MUERTO POR LOS MULTIPLES CORTES QUE RECORIAN SU CUERPO DEJANDO LA PIEZA DE MAQUINARIA MANCHADA EN SANGRE ,PROVOCANDO QUE AMBAS PONIS GRITARAN DEL SUSTO Y LUEGO SE DESMALLARAN CAYENDO HACIA ATRÁS

Laura-eso nunca es un buen augurio-exclamo ante la brutal escena-no hay duda esto no es una buena señal será mejor que me comunique con thomas….-dijo apunto de usar su telepatía cuando de repente escucho un sonido inconfundible el sonido de una mecha encendida-joder –está en un instante reacciono poniendo a ambas ponis detrás de ella para proceder a usar sus poderes para crear un aura de energía psionica a su alrededor que la envolvió y un campo de fuerza alrededor de la locomotora aislándola justo en el momento en que esta desapareció en una explosión contenida cuya fuerza pudo ser sentida por laura incluso estando está del otro lado-eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto-dijo bajando tanto el campo como el aura que la envolvía y ver que la antaño locomotora había sido reducida a escombros del maquinista solo quedaron algunos restos ensangrentados y una parte de las vías estaba destruida-será mejor que lleve a estas dos de regreso-dijo levantado a las dos ponis desmayadas con su telequinesis mientras abría la puerta para regresar con las otras

MIENTRAS EN CANTERLOD AL MISMO TIEMPO

UNO DE LOS GUARDIAS SE HACERCO A CELESTIA Y TWILIGHT QUIENES DISCUTIAN LOS EVENTOS RESIENTES

Guardia-siento interrumpirlas princesas pero tengo noticias y por desgracia no son buenas

Celestia-que ocurre-pregunto al guardia

Guardia-hemos capturado a un grifo al cual se le encontró preparando un explosivo cerca de uno de los hospitales principales

Celestia –podría ser el culpable de este ataque-pregunto con una mirada seria

Guardia-no lo sé princesa no hemos tenido tiempo de interrogarlo y se mostró muy resistente al arresto por no decir que casi mata a el guardia que lo encontró

Celestia-entiendo pero si fue un grifo eso supone la pregunto de si actuó solo o tiene compañeros y más importantes es un evento aislado o…..

Twilight-princesa no creerá que-trago con fuerza –que el reino de los grifos nos allá atacado o si

Celestia-no lo se twilight las relaciones poni- grifo siempre han sido algo tensas pero nunca llegaron a algo como esto-suspiro pesado-cree que puedan interrogarlo-pregunto al guardia aun manteniendo la seriedad en el rostro

Guardia- una vez que lo traigan al castillo deberíamos poder sacar la información con un simple hechizo de lectura de mente

Celestia-bien entonces le dejare hacer su trabajo, puedes retirarte

Guardia-princesas-dijo inclinándose y saliendo de la sala

MIENTRAS EN PONIVILLE EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL DEL CASTILLO SE ENCONTRABAN THOMAS , FIRE SWORD, SPIKE Y MOBIUS QUIENES ESTABAN VIENDO UN PLANO DE PONIVILLE

Fire sword-bueno eso debería bastar si nos atacan por el norte-dijo el unicornio de pelaje rojo y crin azulada al revisar de nuevo el plan que los dos avían planeado

Thomas-si aunque tendremos problemas si nos atacan por el oeste ya que vamos a tener que reducir aún más las pocas tropas de las que disponemos

Fire sword-te entiendo pero eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer con los pocos soldados que tenemos disponibles, apropósito thomas puedo preguntarte algo

Thomas-puedes preguntar pero no te garantizo una respuesta

Fire sword-tendrá que bastar dime.. acaso eres alguna especie de militar en tu mundo

Thomas-que te hace preguntar eso-respondió el tomando asiento en uno de los tronos

Fire sword-porque pareces conocer más de estrategia de combate que muchos de los soldados que conozco y eso tomando en cuenta que en mis años en la academia estudie mucho de las estrategias en general

Thomas-pues eso se lo debo a mi hermano mayor el estudio una carrera militar y me enseño un par de sus trucos aunque pensándolo bien fue casi que me obligo a aprender argumentando que algún día me serian útil … que gran ironía, pero volviendo a tu pregunta soy científico no un militar como el

Fire sword-ya veo si es así me gustaría conocer a tu hermano algún día

Thomas-bueno yo dudo que eso pase pero si por algún capricho del destino llegase a pasar te sugiero que evites a toda costa los chistes créeme él no tiene tanto sentido del humor como yo y eso ya es decir mucho de, el créeme

Fire sword-aun así sería interesante discutir con el de estrategias de batalla

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO UNO DE LOS POCOS GUARDIAS QUE TODAVIA QUEDABAN EN EL CASTILLO

Guardia-señor tenemos problemas los pegasos bomberos me acaban de informar de que sea producido un incendio en el bosque everfree-reporto el guardia pegaso

Fire sword-que tan grave es-pregunto acercándose más al guardia

Guardia-los pegasos que lo avistaron dijeron que bastante grave señor además también parece que se extiende y muy rápido hacia la granja de los Applels -respondió el guardia

Fire sword-y como dejaron que se extendiera tanto acaso los bomberos no avistaron el humo o que-pregunto de manera autoritaria

Guardia-ese el problema señor por lo que me informaron este incendio no es como ninguno que hayan visto antes ya qué no emite humo, las llamas son de color blanco y para colmo por más que le echaron agua no se apagaba

Thomas- bueno eso es algo que no se escucha todos los días-dijo levantándose del trono-no se tu fire pero esto a mí me huele a magia y no precisamente de las que son entretenidas-dijo mirando a los dos equestres

Fire sword-puede ser pero hay algo que no me cuadra-respondió tocando su mentón -inclusive si es producto de la magia jamás supe de alguna que fuera o pudiera realizar algo como lo que describieron los bomberos

Mobius- podría ser de origen químico y no mágico-dijo uniéndose a discusión

Thomas-puede ser recuerdo de las clases de química básica que hay algunos elementos que pueden alterar el color pero eso de que no se apague con algo de agua y la falta de humo eso sí que no tiene sentido-respondió cruzando los brazos

Mobius-tal vez no sea química sino alquimia por lo que sabemos de este mundo es posible

Spike-es una posibilidad según lo que se dé la alquimia que no es mucho los alquimistas solían poder manipular o alterar las propiedades de ciertos elementos a voluntad y entre esos elementos estaba el fuego pero hasta donde se los conocimientos necesarios para hacer tal cosa hace mucho que se perdieron o al menos eso es lo que dicen la mayoría de libros que twilight posee

Thomas-quizá alguien los redescubrió y los está poniendo en práctica-respondió levantando una ceja

Fire sword-si es así debe ser un idiota por no tener más cuidado de todas formas será mejor que nos centremos en como detenerlo antes de que se expanda mas

Spike-y si no podemos detenerlo-pregunto el dragón con angustia en el rostro

Thomas-entonces debemos por lo menos sacar a tantos ponis como podamos de las zonas aledañas e intentar minimizar los daños que cause

Fire sword-hare que los guardias comiencen la evacuación de esas zonas mientras tanto –dijo mirando al dragón -será mejor que le envíes una carta a la princesa informándole de los acontecimientos resientes quizá ella o la princesa celestia sepan algo que nos ayude en esta situación

Spike-muy bien dadme un momento –dijo tomando un pergamino y una pluma comenzando a escribir la carta

Thomas-vale mientras tanto mobius y yo iremos a ver este fuego blanco quizá descubramos algo útil-dijo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando repentinamente ambos se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de la misma-que es eso –fue la única cosa que dijo antes de sentir y ver como una onda de energía casi transparente atravesaba a todos los presentes provocando que los dos equestres se desplomaran al suelo mientras que él y spike solo perdieron el equilibro y mobius tan solo se giró para ver la escena-que demonios ha sido eso-pregunto apoyando una mano en la puerta

Mobius-mis sensores detectaron una especie de onda cuya frecuencia y espectro energético no se parece a nada conocido

Thomas- eso es bastante evidente mobius pero que era es la pregunta importante, además se encuentran ustedes bien –pregunto a los demás en la sala

Spike-me siento un poco mareado pero además de eso creo que estoy bien-respondió el dragón

Fire sword-yo no sé qué me paso fue como si me faltaran las fuerzas-dijo levantándose del suelo con dificultad

Guardia-yo tampoco sé que me paso señor repentinamente mi cuerpo no pudo mantenerme de pie-respondió también el guardia al levantarse

Thomas-vale esto ya esta comenzando a preocuparme-dijo acercándose a los dos ponis-por qué les afecto más que a mí y spike-dijo cruzando los brazos y concentrarse en aquella sala cuando de repente lo noto-no es posible –dijo atónito de lo que acababa de sentir o mejor dicho no sintió-no…esta.. se fue-dijo aun atónito

Mobius- thomas que ocurre que no está-pregunto

Thomas-esa sensación que laura y yo hemos tenido desde que llegamos simplemente se… fue-contesto dejando a los presente más confundidos

Mobius-thomas podrías explicarte mejor de que sensación estás hablando-volvió a preguntar la entidad artificial

Thomas-pequeña risa-lo siento mobius olvide que tú no puedes percibir el mundo como yo-este se giró hacia ella-pero creo que será mejor si lo descubres por ti misma…has un escaneo profundo de esta sala ve si no falta nada-dijo aun sabiendo el resultado

Mobius-vale no lo comprendo del todo pero está bien deme un momento-los ojos de mobius comenzaron a brillar mientras escanea la sala-vale veamos presión del aire normal ,temperatura normal, gravedad normal , y por ultimo ….-su rostro se frunció un momento-pero que ha sucedido con la energía-dijo comprendiendo lo que thomas le estaba diciendo

Thomas-al fin te diste cuenta he-suspiro pesado-no sé qué habrá sido esa onda de energía pero sea lo que haya sido parece que se llevó la magia con ella

AQUELLA AFIRMACION LES CAYO A LOS DEMAS SERES DRENTRO DE LA HABITACION COMO UN VALDE DE AGUA FRIA

Fire sword-espera thomas eso es imposible solo hay dos seres conocidos que pueden hacer eso uno está encerrado y el otro es una estatua y no hay manera de que ellos estén aquí

Thomas-pues es como dice el dicho ver para creer… fire mueve ese pergamino con magia-dijo apuntando a el pergamino en el que spike escribía

Fire sword-eso es sencillo-dijo apuntando su cuerno al mismo-vale aquí va-fue lo que dijo pero por más que intento enfocar magia esta simplemente no se manifestó y el pergamino no cedió ni un milímetro-que sucede no puedo usar magia-dijo ahora consternado

Thomas-si eso fue lo que pensé pero solo para estar seguros ,puedes volar y tocar el techo-pregunto al pegaso aunque él ya preveía el resultado

Guardia-claro-este comenzó a aletear pero no se elevó volvió a intentarlo más fuerte y esta vez si logro elevarse unos metros por encima del suelo solo para descender al momento-no lo entiendo eso debería ser un juego de niños

Thomas-bueno por lo menos ya sabemos que tenía razón y la magia se ha ido… lo malo es que ahora estamos más vulnerables que antes-este miro su mano y de esta broto energía-aunque desde mi punto de vista al menos yo conservo mis poderes y sin esa molesta sensación me siento como si estuviera en casa lo que me lleva a mi siguiente pregunta-volvió a ver a mobius -realiza un escaneo de largo alcance debemos saber si es un fenómeno aislado o se extiende

Mobius-enseguida-dijo y en instante sus ojos volvieron a brillar pero esta ves ella comenzó a emitir leves pulsos de energía hasta que se detuvo-al parecer el alcance de lo que sea que se llevó la magia se extiende desde poniville hasta el bosque everfree y parte de las montañas aledañas

Thomas-estas segura-volvió a preguntar y esta simplemente asintió-en ese caso podría ser nuestra única oportunidad

Mobius-espera thomas no estás pensando enserio en hacer lo que creo que estás pensando eso puede ser peligroso y todavía no sabemos nada de este fenómeno podría ser temporal y si es así nos estaremos arriesgando

Thomas-y si no aprovechamos puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta debemos regresar a la nave de inmediato-dijo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando fue detenido

Fire sword-espera un momento adónde vas-pregunto deteniéndolo

Thomas-tengo que volver al bosque de inmediato esta podría ser la oportunidad que laura y yo necesitamos para salir de este lugar de una vez y volver a casa a nuestro propio mundo

Spike-y que hay de nosotros si te vas quedaremos completamente vulnerables ahora que no podemos usar la magia además ya no le puedo mandar la carta a twilight de forma que estamos completamente solos ,por favor no te vayas cuando te necesitamos-dijo el dragón de forma casi suplicante

Thomas-mira lo siento deberás pero no puedo quedarme tengo que ir ahora o podría escapárseme la oportunidad además todavía conservas tu aliento de fuego no-pregunto al dragón quien ante la pregunta soplo una leve llamarada –ves y todavía conservan sus armas que aunque primitivas deberían bastar hasta que regrese si los atacan-dijo abriendo la puerta-así que procurad no hacer algo estúpido si los atacan al menos no hasta que regrese, vamos mobius no perdamos más tiempo-dijo haciendo que los dos salieran por la puerta dejando a los equestras y el dragón en completo silencio

Spike-y ahora que hacemos

Fire sword-lo que tenemos que hacer es centrarnos en lo que está pasando ahora, soldado quiero que avise de inmediato para que evacuen las áreas aledañas-ordeno al guardia

Guardia-si señor-respondió el guardia saliendo también

Fire sword- recemos porque esto no sea el preludio de un ataque

Spike- y si lo es

Fire sword-entonces tendremos que aguantar hasta que regrese thomas

DE REGRESO CON LAURA ESTA YA TERMINABA DE CONTARLE A LAS OTRAS LOS ACONTESIMENTOS DEJANDO LAS DOS PONIS DESMALLADAS JUNTO A FLUTTERSHI QUIEN TAMBIEN SE DESMAYO POR LA DESCRIPCION DE LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS RESIENTES

Raimbow dash-esto es un maldito desastre y ahora como vamos a llegar a canterlod –gruño la pegaso azul ante la situación

Applejack-cálmate raimbow de nada sirve que te enojes cuando todas estamos en el mismo barco, lo mejor será que pensemos una solución rápida al problema-dijo la poni vaquera intentando mantener la calma

Raimbow dash-que me calme dices por si no lo has notado el conductor fue asesinado la locomotora está destruida y nosotras estamos varadas en medio de la nada con posibles asesinos por allí, así que no me pidas que me calme

Laura-yo dudo que los asesinos estén cerca-dijo viendo por la ventana

Applejack-como lo sabes

Laura-porque mientras les contaba lo sucedido amplié mi campo psionico para ver si podía detectar a algún ser y no detecte nada salvo a nosotras y unas cuantas lagartijas cercanas a las vías del tren

Raimbow dash-si podías hacer eso desde el principio por qué no lo hiciste-pregunto la poni más calmada aunque todavía molesta

Laura-porque es una técnica que no es habitual para mí usar y en este mundo rodeado de magia es complicado diferenciar entre la energía que desprende un ser vivo y la del ambiente a no ser que haya una concentración de seres vivos o una concentración masiva de energía entonces es más fácil saber la diferencia entre uno y el otro-explico ala poni

Applejack-entiendo y estas segura de que no hay nadie más aparte de nosotras

Laura-de momento estoy un 80% segura de que no hay nadie más aparte de nosotras sin embargo para estar seguras-esta tomo el cubo de su cinturón-argonauta proyéctate- y cual comando el cubo se elevó de su mano y formo ala IA

Argonauta-en que puedo ayudarte laura

Laura-necesito que hagas un escaneo del entorno cercano y veas si hay alguien más aparte de nosotras en las inmediaciones

Argonauta-por supuesto dame un momento-este comenzó a emitir leves pulsos hasta que se detuvo-no detecto formas de vida superiores solo estamos nosotros

Raimbow dash-bueno eso es tranquilizador por ahora pero que hacemos…quiero decir la locomotora esta destruida junto con una parte de las vías como se supone que llegaremos a canterlod ahora si ni siquiera podemos mover el tren

Laura-la verdad es que aunque pudiéramos mover los escombros y el vagón de tren y con pudiéramos me refiero a yo y la ayuda de argonauta simplemente la idea moverlo hasta nuestro destino es absurda además de que no llegaríamos a tiempo

Applejack-entonces estamos donde empezamos

Raimbow dash- maldición que frustrante juro por celestia que si le pongo los cascos encima al culpable lo va a pagar muy caro-dijo la poni volviendo a enojarse

Laura-dudo mucho que el culpable aparezca simplemente ante ti –suspiro-de todas formas lo mejor será que llame a thomas para que la diga a spike que mande una carta a las princesas explicando nuestra situación y la razón de que quizás no podamos llegar-dijo y justo cuando iba a tocar su nexo banda esta comenzó a sonar y apareció frente laura una pantalla que mostraba una imagen de thomas junto con un signo verde y otro rojo-bueno hablando del rey de roma espero que les esté yendo mejor-esta presiono el signo de contestar y la pantalla ahora mostraba a thomas y de fondo varias casa mientras este se movía y las casa se quedaban atrás-y yo que estaba a punto de llamarte tan pronto me extrañas

Thomas-siento desilusionarte pero mi llamada no es por eso ha ocurrido un incendio…esta applejack contigo-pregunto mientras seguía caminando

Applejack-estoy aquí compañero que pasa-pregunto la poni acercándose a la pantalla holográfica

Thomas-escucha applejack esto será duro pero creo que mejor te lo digo directamente-este se tomó un momento-hubo un incendio y la granja se quemó-dijo esperando la reacción

Applejack-está seguro como lo sabes-pregunto la poni comenzando a agitarse

Thomas-por qué me acabo de encontrar a unos bomberos que vienen de allí y ellos me dijeron que el incendio ya se apagó aunque de una manera muy extraña y applejack antes de que te explote el corazón no te preocupes los bomberos sacaron a tu familia de allí y ahora los están escoltando aun que tu abuela se resistió al principio al final lograron sacarla y ahora se dirigen a un refugio pero como dije eso no es lo más raro

Laura-que está sucediendo thomas tu tono me dice que las cosas no les está hiendo muy bien allá

Thomas-creo que eso sería quedarse corto recuerdas cuando dije que había una posibilidad de que atacasen poniville-esta simplemente asintió-bueno pues debí callarme debes saber que el incendio del que hablo no era normal y la forma en que los bomberos describieron como se apagó solo confirman más mis sospechas de que esto sea premeditado y que debe haber alguna correlación con el ataque a canterlod y esto es lo que más me preocupa nos han atacado con algún tipo de pulso P.A.M

Laura-que demonios es un P.A.M –pregunto confundida por el término usado

Thomas-es un acrónimo para pulso anti magia y si me acabo de inventar eso por si te lo preguntas y aunque mis poderes están intactos si pude sentir un leve mareo cuando el pulso nos golpeó además debo advertirles que no solo se limita a la magia que pueden usar los unicornios también afecta a los ponis terrestres y pegasos , así que raimbow si me estas estas escullando manténganse tú y fluttershy cerca del suelo solo como precaución

Raimbow dash-amigo lo que dices no tiene el menor sentido, además por que iba a afectarnos a mi o a fluttershy si nosotras no somos unicornios somos pegasos no usamos magia

Laura-de hecho eso no es del todo cierto raimbow , a decir verdad todas las criaturas de este mundo usan o poseen en menor o mayor medida la energía que desprende la magia del ambiente por lo que si alguien o algo decidiera apagar la magia seria como un bajón de azúcar para el cuerpo

Thomas-exactamente y créeme raimbow los pegasos dependen más de la magia de lo creen he visto a varios de camino a la granja tener que hacer aterrizajes de emergencia por que ya no podían volar bien y en cuanto a los ponis terrestres suelen perder en gran medida sus actitudes físicas un buen ejemplo fue cuando vi a el hermano de applejack haciendo un gran esfuerzo solo para mover la carreta que llevaba a appleboom y a la abuela Smith de manera que les recomiendo cuidarse cuando lleguen a canterlod y les informen de lo sucedido aqui

Laura-con respecto a eso hay un problema…la locomotora fue destruida y el maquinista asesinado

Thomas-coño y yo que pensaba que nos estaba hiendo mal ..que tan mal están

Laura-de momento las únicas bajas que tenemos son rarity, pinkie y fluttershy quienes se desmayaron hace poco

Thomas-carajo porque no nos tocó una de esas equestrias tranquilas en vez de esta que parece a punto de tener una guerra…de todas formas debes saber que en estos momentos me dirijo a la nave

Laura-intentaras reactivar el cilindro ahora que ya no hay magia verdad

Thomas-si

Laura-desearía estar allí para evitar que dañes algo así que recuerda a la menor sensación de magia apágalo-dijo ella advirtiéndolo

Thomas-no hace falta que me lo recuerdes no es como si quisiera morir en una gigantesca explosión

Laura-aun así nunca está de más que te lo recuerde

Thomas-en todo caso si logro hacer que funcione enviare la nave para que las recoja

Laura-de acuerdo en ese caso esperaremos aquí

Thomas-no es como si pudieran hacer algo mas –dijo bromeando

Laura-bueno por lo menos tu sentido del humor este intacto

Thomas-tu sabes que si bueno de todas formas ya debo despedirme pronto entrare al bosque hasta luego laura-dijo cortando la llamada

Raimbow dash-y que simplemente no quedaremos sin hacer nada hasta que nos vengan a recoger

Laura-no-respondió levantándose-hasta que lleguen debemos mantenernos alertas, solo porque no haya enemigos en este momento no significa que no los haya más tarde

DE VUELTA CON THOMAS Y MOBIUS ESTOS YA SE ENCONTRABAN DENTRO DE BOSQUE LUGAR EN EL QUE VIERON QUE EL INCENDIO EFECTIVAMENTE HABIA CONSUMIDO UNA BUENA PARTE DEL BOSQUE HE INCLUSO VIERON A VARIOS ANIMALES QUE HABIAN MUERTOS QUEMADOS PERO FUE UN REPENTINO GRITO EL QUE LOS HISO DETENERSE A BUSCAR Y CUANDO ENCONTRARON EL ORIGEN DE DICHO ESCANDOLO SIERTAMENTE NO LES GUSTO LO QUE VIERON , ERA LA CEBRA ZECORA HERIDA Y CON VARIOS HILOS DE SANGRE QUE RECORIAN SUS PATAS Y FLANCOS PERO ESTOS NO HABIAN SIDO PRODUCTO DE LOS RESIENTES EVENTOS SINO DE DOS GRIFOS CON ARMADURA LOS CUALES LITERALMENTE ESTABAN PICOTEANDO Y ARAÑANDO A LA CEBRA HACIENDOLA GRITAR DEL INTENSO DOLOR HASTA QUE REPENTINAMENTE AMBOS GRIFOS FUERON PARALISADOS POR UNA FUERZA INVISIBLE Y SUJETADOS A VARIOS CENTIMENTROS DEL SUELO SALIENDO THOMAS Y MOBIUS DE ENTRE UNOS ARBOLES

Thomas- quien coño sois y por qué le hacéis esto a esta criatura

Grifo-y porque tendríamos que decirle algo a un fenómeno como tú además como carajos estás haciendo magia si nosotros la neutralizamos

Thomas-podría deciros lo mismo de ustedes ya que puedo sentir un aura de magia a vuestro alrededor así que porque no me dicen lo que quiero escuchar y no ahorramos toda la charla inútil pero antes que nada mobius revisa a zecora

Mobius-de inmediato señor – esta se arrodillo al lado de la cebra mientras sus manos actuaban como escáneres-no presenta heridas de muerte pero sea desmayado y requiere atención médica

Grifo-si crees que te diremos algo estas muy equivocado fenómeno lampiño

Thomas-que lastima en ese caso tendrá que ser por las malas-dijo comenzando a proyectar energía en su mano derecha la cual se convirtió en una espada hecha enteramente de energía y la apunto hacia los dos grifos

( nota del autor imaginen una espada de energía como las del halo solo que de color morado y en vez tener un mango está unida a la muñeca )

Grifo- ja crees que eso nos asusta he visto mejores trucos en una feria

Thomas-créeme no es a la espada a lo que deberías temer –dijo antes de jalar a uno de los grifos hacia el dejándolo frente a el –además quien dijo que la espada es lo que te mataría – dijo poniendo su mano en la frente del grifo al cual se le pusieron los ojos morados por un momento antes de caer al suelo completamente inerte-así que eso es lo planean hacer he de decir que su general es bastante competente sin embargo –dijo arrodillándose y tomando un extraño talismán plateado con una joya de color rojo del grifo caído- el plan está a punto de cambiar-dijo acercándose al otro

Grifo-que le hiciste –pregunto el soldado con algo de miedo

Thomas-bueno digamos que en el sentido más básico de la palabra acabo de extraer toda la información de lo que planean hacer por desgracia su negativa a cooperar me obligo hacer más rudo en el proceso de extracción y como consecuencia tu compañero ahora se encuentra en un estado vegetal irreversible

Grifo-que clase de monstruo eres

Thomas-aquí los únicos monstruos son ustedes además vi en los recuerdos de tu amigo y por tanto sé que si no hubiera llegado ustedes hubieran violado a la cebra y luego la matarían así que dime quien es peor tu o yo

Grifo-y que más da esa cebra era inferior a nosotros por que debería sentir algo además la ley exige que el más fuerte se coma al mas débil

Thomas-si ese fuera el caso en estos momento yo debería arrancarte las alas y hacer unas buenas alitas

Grifo has lo que quieras no temo a la muerte

Thomas-eso es bueno –dijo jalando de un rápido tirón al segundo grifo hacia el de manera que este fue atravesado por la hoja justo en pecho-envíales mis saludos a la muerte entonces-fue lo último que dijo antes de deshacer la espada y dejar caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo junto al otro antes de agacharse y recoger el amuleto

Mobius-señor que debemos hacer ahora

Thomas-ahora debo regresar al pueblo e informarles de lo que se avecina sobre nosotros

Mobius-y la nave señor

Thomas-aunque quiera ir debo llevarles estos amuletos para que los examinen y de paso debo llevar a zecora con un doctor así que tú deberás ir a la nave y encender el cilindro-dijo a la par que usando sus poderes levanto con cuidado a la cebra para luego crear un campo de energía a su al rededor –vale este campo de estasis debería darme tiempo para llevarla

Mobius-y que pasa con el P.A.M pudo aprender algo de la mente de ese soldado

Thomas-solo te diré que según sus recuerdos el efecto es permanente

Mobius-entiendo señor en ese caso será mejor que me ponga en camino y le informe cuando llegue le veré luego señor- dijo despidiendo para luego comenzar a correr muy rápido por el bosque

Thomas-será mejor que yo también me dé prisa –dijo comenzando a correr de regreso a poniville con zecora dentro del campo a la par que usaba su poderes para quitar varios obstáculos en su camino de regreso al pueblo sabiendo que el tiempo era esencial

 **Y MAS IMPROTANTE SABIENDO LO QUE ESTABA POR SUCEDER**

* * *

 _ **Dark platinum- HELLOOOO LECTORES Y LECTORAS ESTA DE VUELTA SU AMIGO DE PLATINO PARA TRAEROS LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

 _ **Y TAMBIEN PARA DISCULPARME POR TARDARME PRACTICAMENTE UN AÑO PERO ENTRE QUE COMENCE LA UNIVERSIDAD** __**Y MI CABEZA CONSTANTEMENTE REESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPITULOS NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR TANTO COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO PUES COMO A MUCHOS ESCRITORES SIMPLEMENTE A VECES O EL TIEMPO NO ESTA DE TU PARTE O LA PEREZA TE QUITA LOS ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR Y TERMINAS VIENDO VIDEOS DE YOUTUBE O LEYENDO LAS HISTORIAS DE OTROS ESCRITORES MIENTRAS TE DICES A TI MISMO SOLO UNO MAS Y ME PONDRE A ESCRIBIR**_

 _ **DE TODAS FORMAS INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**_

 _ **Y BUENO ESO SERIA TODO HASTA AQUI LLEGO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO DE PLATINO QUIEN LES DESEA UN FELIZ AÑO 2019**_


End file.
